Aussagen
by Shinomiya Kaede
Summary: P4. 'Ketika kau menemukan petunjuk-petunjuk, ikutilah petunjuk tersebut. Mereka akan membimbingmu menuju kebenaran'. Selama perjuangannya menjadi detektif, Naoto tidak mengenal kata 'menyerah', dan takdir mempertemukannya dengan seorang partner. RnR?
1. Part I, Chapter 1: First Victim

**Disclaimer: ATLUS owns Persona 4**

**

* * *

**

**AUSSAGEN**

:-:

**PART I, CHAPTER 1**

_'The world is full of obvious things which nobody by any chance ever observes'_—Sir Arthur Conan Doyle

_

* * *

_**New York, Desember 2002**

Waktu itu, malam musim dingin di New York telah membekukan danau. Hembusan angin memancing gigi manusia bergemeletuk. Mereka yang berakal sehat tentunya tidak keluar ke jalanan dengan pakaian ala kadarnya. Dinginnya cuaca tidak tertahankan, walaupun belum ada setitik salju yang mendarat di kota.

Namun, suhu malam itu seakan-akan tidak berpengaruh pada sekelompok polisi yang tengah menyelidiki TKP, yang adalah sebuah gang kecil di sisi-sisi gedung yang dicemari dengan sampah, dengan beberapa ekor kucing liar yang sering mengaduk-aduk tempat sampah. Gang kecil yang kotor itu telah dikelilingi garis kuning dengan tulisan '_Police line - do not cross'_. Tempat itu begitu sepi, dan mungkin tanahnya hanya pernah diinjak sepatu-sepatu para pelacur, pemabuk, pecandu narkoba, atau hanya warga setempat yang berniat membuang sampah rumah tangga.

Malam ini, tentu saja, gang kecil itu akhirnya diinjak oleh sepatu-sepatu polisi.

"Terlalu mengejutkan. Bayangkan kau hendak membuang sampah dan menemukan mayat seorang wanita dengan bekas luka bakar pada wajahnya _di dalam_ tempat sampah. Aku tidak ingin membuang sampah di gang kecil seperti ini lagi, sungguh." Sersan Jack Shaw berceloteh, hendak meraih mayat itu keluar dari tempat sampah.

"Jangan pindahkan mayat itu, dan berhenti berbasa-basi..." Letnan Harry Dallas menekan dahinya dengan jari, melotot kesal pada sang sersan yang memasang ekspresi bertanya-tanya, "sebelum kau memindahkan mayatnya, Sersan, ada baiknya kita mempelajari posisi mayat."

"Posisi mayat? Mayat ini terduduk di dalam tempat sampah seperti seseorang bersantai pada _bath tub_... dan baunya sama sekali tidak menyenangkan." Jack menutup hidungnya dengan satu tangan.

"Aku tidak pernah mendengar, ataupun menemukan, ada mayat yang baunya menyenangkan." Harry menjawab ketus. "Penyelidikan sementara, diperkirakan wanita ini meninggal lima hari yang lalu."

"Lima hari, eh? Seseorang sungguh terlambat menemukannya..." Jack menggaruk kepalanya. Perhatiannya seketika teralih ketika ia mendengar seruan para polisi di sekitar TKP.

"Beri jalan! Beri jalan!"

Jack tersenyum penuh arti, "Siapa gerangan yang mampu menyingkirkan polisi seperti itu? Apa _Chief_?"

"Bukan..." Harry langsung menjawab, kemudian berjalan menjauhi Jack dan mayat itu, menemui seorang pria berusia sekitar lima puluhan tahun yang berjalan ke arah mereka. Jack berpikir mungkin pria itulah yang mampu 'menyingkirkan' para polisi dan memasuki TKP. Apa lelaki ini memegang posisi penting?

"Detektif Masahiro Shirogane, senang berkenalan dengan Anda." Harry tersenyum sangat sopan pada pria itu, kemudian menjabat tangannya. "Saya sering mendengar pada beberapa kesempatan, Anda adalah salah satu detektif yang paling disegani. Saya kira _Chief _sendiri yang mengirim Anda?"

Pria yang tampak berusia cukup tua itu hanya tertawa kecil, "Tidak... tidak. Kami hanya sedang berlibur, itu saja." Walaupun senyumannya belum pudar, tatapannya kembali serius, "Saya hanya mendengar ada sedikit 'masalah' di sini."

"Tentu, _Sir_... kami khawatir wanita ini adalah korban pembunuhan." Harry tersenyum pahit, "Oh, maafkan kami karena lupa memperkenalkan diri. Saya Letnan Harry Dallas, dan ini Sersan Jack Shaw."

Jack menjabat tangan Masahiro dengan enggan sambil memasang senyum sopan namun dingin. Sang detektif ternama mengerutkan dahi tanpa memudarkan senyumannya, dan Harry menyadari sikap dingin temannya itu.

Harry menyodok temannya itu dengan siku sambil berbisik kesal, "Bersikap sedikit lebih hormat dan ramah pada Detektif, Jack..."

Jack masih tersenyum ketika melepaskan jabatan tangannya dan menoleh pada Harry, "Aku tidak menyukai orang asing." Ia balas berbisik.

"Suka atau tidak suka, kau harus menghormatinya! Dia salah satu detektif paling disegani." Dallas kembali berbisik.

Sebelum Jack sempat menjawab kembali bisikan Harry, pria itu menyadari tatapan Harry beralih ke bawah belakang sang detektif, dan senyum ramah tersungging di bibir Harry.

"Lihat siapa yang bahkan tidak kusadari keberadaannya," Harry tertawa kecil, dan Jack mengikuti pandangan Harry, yang ternyata terpaku pada sesosok anak kecil yang berdiri bersembunyi di belakang Masahiro, dengan kedua tangan mungilnya yang mencengkeram erat jas hitam Masahiro.

Jack tidak menyukai orang asing... apalagi orang asing itu adalah sesosok anak kecil yang berdiri di tempat yang salah.

Pandangan Masahiro teralih pada anak kecil yang mencengkeram erat jasnya. Ia tersenyum tipis, "Anak ini cucu saya. Perkenalkan dirimu, Nak..." Masahiro mendorong anak kecil itu lembut untuk menghadap kedua pria di hadapannya. Harry dapat melihat sesosok anak kecil dengan potongan rambut pendek berwarna biru gelap, dan sepasang mata kelabu yang juga mengandung kebiruan samudra. Semburat merah mewarnai wajah anak itu, dan ia tampak kebingungan harus berkata apa.

"Kau terlihat gugup, teman kecil. Bisakah kau berbahasa Inggris?" Harry membungkuk dan bertanya ramah.

Anak kecil itu membuka mulutnya, namun belum sampai ia mengucapkan sepatah kata, Harry mendengar Jack mendengus keras.

"Dia tidak bisa berbahasa Inggris, Harry. Atau dia gagap," sembur Jack tidak sabar.

Masahiro tersenyum geli, dan Harry sangat ingin mencekik temannya itu untuk tutup mulut.

"Aku yakin kau bisa berbahasa Inggris, teman kecil. _My name is..._?" Harry berusaha membantu anak itu, dan ia mendengar Masahiro tertawa kecil.

"Cucu saya pandai berbahasa Inggris, Anda tidak perlu khawatir, Letnan." Masahiro menjawab, "Dia terlalu gugup, itu saja. Dan tidak, saya percaya cucu saya tidak gagap." Masahiro tersenyum, tidak lupa membalas terkaan sembarangan dari Jack.

"Namaku Shirogane Naoto..." anak kecil itu menjawab pelan, dan menyadari dahi Harry berkerut.

"...'Naoto'? Aku tidak mengerti banyak tentang Jepang, dan maaf kalau pertanyaan ini menyinggungmu, teman kecil. Apa kau anak laki-laki, atau perempuan?" Harry bertanya hati-hati. Sejak awal, ia memang tidak yakin apa anak ini laki-laki atau perempuan. Bisa jadi perempuan, tapi juga bisa jadi laki-laki.

Harry dapat melihat semburat merah itu semakin mewarnai wajah anak kecil itu, "...Aku anak perempuan." Sang gadis kecil menjawab gugup. "A-aku... ingin..."

"Cucu saya minta diijinkan menemani saya dalam menyelidiki kasus ini." Masahiro akhirnya membantu cucunya berbicara. Bukan karena cucunya tidak dapat berkata-kata dalam bahasa Inggris, tetapi untuk membantu gadis kecil itu mengatasi kegugupannya.

Jack ingin sekali tertawa keras-keras. Ia tidak meragukan kemampuan sang detektif di hadapannya, tetapi anak _perempuan _kecil _ini_? Ia ingin sekali memperingati bahwa menjadi cucu detektif terkenal tidak berarti ia akan mendapatkan kesempatan semudah itu.

"Dengar, Nak..." Jack berusaha menahan tawa sinis, "TKP bukan taman bermain anak-anak. Serahkan masalah ini pada orang dewasa dan—"

"Tentu saja, Detektif!" Harry terburu-buru menjawab dengan nada suara agak terlalu riang, memotong semburan sersan di sampingnya. "Ini akan menjadi pelajaran yang baik bagi cucu Anda."

"Harry, kau bercanda!" Jack mengeraskan suaranya. "Tidak, Detektif! Kami tidak akan mengambil resiko berbahaya yang mungkin saja membayangi cucu Anda. Anak kecil seperti dia—"

"Oh, diam, Jack!" Harry menjawab keras, hingga temannya itu bungkam selama beberapa saat dengan mulut menganga. "Silahkan, Detektif. Anda dan cucu Anda boleh menyelidiki TKP."

Dengan kalimat itu, Masahiro mengangguk singkat dan berjalan ke arah tempat sampah, dengan Naoto mengikuti di belakangnya. Jack nyaris tidak dapat menutupi kekesalannya. Ia benci anak kecil. _Apa _yang bisa dilakukan anak kecil _itu_? Apalagi ia orang asing. Jack yakin sampai dewasa pun, anak kecil itu hanya menumpang ketenaran kakeknya.

Masahiro memperhatikan mayat itu sejenak, kemudian mendesah, "Ia telah meninggal lima hari."

"Benar, Detektif." Harry berjalan menghampiri mereka, raut wajahnya kembali serius, "Dalam posisi seperti itu... mungkin wanita ini dibunuh, kemudian mayatnya dibuang ke tempat sampah."

Masahiro terdiam sejenak, kemudian melirik cucunya yang terlihat sedikit pucat, sedang menutup mulutnya dengan satu tangan. "Nao-chan, kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Kau merasa mual, teman kecil? Baunya memang tidak tertahankan, apalagi di antara sampah-sampah ini." Harry bertanya menenangkan.

"Sudah kuduga dia tidak bisa apa-apa dan hanya menjadi masalah..." Jack membuka mulutnya, namun suara yang dihasilkannya hanya berupa bisikan, walaupun Harry dapat mendengarnya.

"Jaga mulutmu, Jack." Harry membalas kesal.

"Aku tidak apa-apa..." Naoto berusaha menjawab, walaupun wajahnya memucat.

"Kalau kau merasa mual, tidak apa-apa. Kakek akan menyusulmu ke penginapan." Masahiro menawarkan solusi pada cucunya, yang hanya dibalas gelengan kepala.

"Aku akan berusaha bergabung denganmu..." Naoto menjawab lirih, "Aku bisa menangani ini."

"Baiklah..." Masahiro menjawab singkat, kembali memusatkan perhatian pada mayat tersebut. Wajahnya penuh luka bakar dan tidak teridentifikasi dengan jelas. Rambut pirang sebahu turun lemas ke sisi tempat sampah. Mengenakan sarung tangannya, Masahiro meraih tangan mayat wanita itu, menemukan setiap jarinya juga penuh luka bakar, termasuk pada bagian kaki.

"Sepertinya untuk sementara kita tidak berhasil menemukan identitas korban. _Jane Doe _kita yang malang." Terdengar suara Harry. "Tidak dapat mengandalkan sidik jari. Atas ijinmu, Detektif Shirogane, bisakah kami memindahkan mayat itu dari tempatnya?"

"Apa kalian sudah memotretnya?" tanya Masahiro, dan segera menerima anggukan tegas dari Harry. "Silahkan kalau begitu, Letnan Dallas." Masahiro menjawab, kemudian berjalan mundur dan membiarkan beberapa polisi lain menghampiri tempat sampah dan mengangkut mayat tersebut.

"...Kakek..."

Masahiro menoleh pada cucunya, yang telah memegang dua plastik seperti plastik obat-obatan dengan sebuah _cotton bud_ di dalam masing-masing plastik. Meskipun di dalam kegelapan, Masahiro dapat melihat _cotton bud _yang satu telah basah dengan darah dan yang lainnya basah dengan cairan transparan lain. "Apa itu, Nao-chan?" Sang kakek bertanya dalam bahasa Jepang.

"Aku menemukan darah di sisi tempat sampah itu..." Naoto menunjuk bagian yang dimaksudnya, dan juga berbicara dengan bahasa Jepang, "dan cairan bening ini menetes dari kepala korban. Aku... mengambil sampelnya, seperti yang pernah kauajarkan padaku."

Masahiro menghampirinya, meraih kedua bungkusan itu dari tangan cucunya dan memeriksanya perlahan. Ia membungkuk dan mengelus lembut rambut Naoto. "Kerja bagus. Kita akan memeriksa kedua cairan ini. Apa kau kedinginan?" tanyanya lembut.

"Aku tidak menyadari angin berhembus ketika berada di tempat ini." Naoto menjawab jujur, "Terlalu banyak hal lain yang mampu mengalihkan perhatianku."

* * *

**Jepang, Desember 2002**

Di bawah cahaya bulan yang menerangi malam dingin, dua orang anak kecil tengah berdiri di depan deretan perumahan. Alasan keberadaan mereka di sini cukup simpel; mereka bermain bersama hingga kelelahan dan memutuskan kembali berjalan pulang ketika langit menggelap. Salah satu bocah itu tidak setuju ketika temannya bermaksud melewati jalan melintasi perumahan yang terkenal 'membawa kesialan', dan bocah satunya menentang pernyataan itu. Sambil menarik temannya untuk melewati perumahan itu, mereka saling berdebat.

"Tanah ini terkutuk..." Seorang bocah kecil dengan rambut coklat terang bergumam menyimpulkan.

"Tentu saja tidak!" Bocah lainnya, yang berambut abu-abu dengan poninya yang rata, menentang habis-habisan.

"Sudahlah, Souji! Aku lelah kita terus berdebat!" Bocah kecil berambut coklat itu mulai kesal.

"Sayang sekali, Yosuke. Tidak sampai kau mengakui bahwa tanah ini tidak terkutuk." Souji menjawab keras kepala. "Keluargaku pernah tinggal di tempat ini, dan sangat menyayangi tempat ini. Tidak ada omong kosong tentang kematian berturut-turut para penghuni tanah ini."

"Yah... tapi _itu_lah yang terjadi akhir-akhir ini! Para penghuninya meninggal secara misterius. Kaulihat ini?" Yosuke melambaikan tangannya ke sekeliling perumahan. "Perumahan ini... tidak ada satu pun penghuninya sekarang! Sebutkan kemana perginya tetangga-tetanggamu, Souji."

Souji tampak ragu sejenak, ia tahu ia hampir kalah. "Mereka ke... um... ke..." Souji mengalihkan perhatiannya ke arah lain, "...Urusan mereka masing-masing, tentunya. Ada yang pindah karena urusan pekerjaan, ada yang—"

"_Seluruh _tetanggamu di perumahan ini pindah, dan tidak ada lagi penghuni berikutnya, bukan?" sembur Yosuke, yang merasa kemenangan nyaris ada di pihaknya. Rasa senang yang aneh berdesir dalam dirinya. Jarang sekali ia menang dalam 'perlombaan debat' melawan sahabatnya.

"Akan kubuktikan tanah ini tidak terkutuk..." Souji memelankan suaranya. Yosuke mengerutkan dahi. Mengapa sahabatnya ini sangat keras kepala? "Kita sama-sama masuk ke salah satu rumah mewah ini."

Kalimat terakhir Souji sukses membuat mulut Yosuke menganga lebar. "Kau gila!" Yosuke akhirnya berteriak. "Di dalam sangat angker! Kau akan dikutuk selamanya begitu masuk ke rumah ini...!"

"Kami pernah tinggal di sini, Yosuke." Souji menjawab tenang, nyaris kembali menjadi dirinya yang kalem seperti biasa.

"Ta-tapi..." Yosuke berusaha mencari alasan, "sekarang sudah gelap. Ayah dan ibuku akan mengoceh panjang lebar kalau aku pulang terlambat. Lupakan ide gilamu itu."

"Ayah dan ibuku juga." Souji tersenyum tipis, "Katakan saja bahwa kau _takut_. Ya, kan?"

"T-tentu saja tidak!" balas Yosuke, "Aku tidak takut sama sekali. Aku hanya khawatir kutukan itu akan menempel."

"Tidak ada kutukan." Souji tertawa kecil, "Percayalah padaku, Yosuke. Yang kau takutkan bukan hanya kutukan, tapi..."

"Hantu? Aku tidak takut mahluk abstrak itu!" Yosuke berusaha bertahan, walaupun ia sangat tahu bahwa ia takut dengan hal-hal berbau gaib.

"Baiklah. Ayo masuk, kita sepakat, oke?" Souji tidak dapat menahan senyum kemenangannya, "Biasanya, kau selalu melanggar jam bermain yang ditetapkan orangtua, bukan?"

Yosuke menelan ludah. Ia tidak dapat menunjukkan kelemahannya, bahkan di depan sahabatnya. Tidak. Akan. Pernah.

Tetapi ia akan membuat sahabatnya ini menyesal telah mengajaknya memasuki salah satu rumah yang dikutuk ini.

* * *

**A/N: **

Merry Christmas, all :D

Maaf kalo tau" saya balik dengan cerita yang amat sangat gaje ini *swt* .Setting cerita ini semi-AU. Atau malah emang AU...? Souji udah ketemu Yosuke dari kecil... yah, ini jelas AU. (_ _") dan... yah... bakal panjang... *swt* maaf lagi" saya bikin multi-chap... tapi saya usahain banget cerita ini dan LuR berhasil diselesaikan... mungkin juga termasuk fic" yang lain... kalau saja saya bisa ngilangin kemalasan saya ini... orz

Berhubung sekarang Natal... tapi cerita ini sama sekali ga ada hubungannya dengan Natal :') (dodolnya saya) Saya khawatir chapter pertama ini aja udah gajelas banget. Pokoknya amit" deh... :'D Saya ingin ngelanjutin LuR juga dalam waktu dekat ini... tetapi juga mungkin bakal fokus juga ke fic satu ini.. (maaf awal" gaje banget ya?) pendek pula... (_ _")

Dan tidak terlupakan, saya ingin berterima kasih banyak buat yang telah mereview fic" saya yang lain. Untuk **Kallen Glory** dan** Rendezvous**, makasih banyak untuk reviewnya di fic saya yang lain! Saya sangat menghargainya dan senang serta lebih bersemangat XDD berhubung anonym review, saya bingung gimana balesnya... mungkin cuma bisa lewat sini :') dan untuk signed review akan saya bales... secepatnya... karena ini udah malam dan saya- (maaf basa-basi yang mirip" aja dengan sebelumnya, mending dilewatin aja)

Seperti biasa, kalau ada pertanyaan, komentar beserta kawan-kawannya, silahkan sampaikan lewat review :D

Dan sebelum saya yang pikun walopun masih muda ini lupa lagi, _Jane Doe_ biasanya sebutan yang dipakai untuk korban perempuan yang tidak teridentifikasi, buat yang belum tahu :)

Makasih banyak bagi yang telah membaca, maaf kalo cerita ini, dan chapter satu ini tentunya, penuh kekurangan orz

Mari bersukacita di hari Natal yang indah ini!

-**Snow Jou**


	2. Part I, Chapter 2: Turtledoves

**Disclaimer: ATLUS owns Persona 4**

**

* * *

**

**AUSSAGEN**

**:-:**

**PART I, CHAPTER 2**

_'It's the symbol of love and faithfulness. Give this to someone very special and you'll be together, with love around you'_—Mysterious shopkeeper

* * *

**Jepang, Desember 2002**

Seorang anak lelaki kecil berusia sekitar delapan tahun tengah bersantai di atas tempat tidurnya yang nyaman dan empuk. Satu tangannya menggenggam telepon yang ia tekankan ke telinga. Sepasang bola mata kelabunya berkilat-kilat senang bagai perak.

"Sudah kukatakan, bukan? Segalanya baik-baik saja, Yosuke." Anak itu menyunggingkan senyum penuh kemenangan.

_"Efek kutukan tidak akan terlihat langsung begitu saja_..._"_ suara sahabatnya terdengar begitu muram dari ujung sambungan. _"Kau gila, Souji! Apa kau tahu apa yang pertama kulihat begitu memasuki rumah itu? Bayangan yang bergerak-gerak di dinding!"_

"Itu bayangan kita," jawab Souji santai.

_"Jelas bukan! Kaulihat bentuknya? Itu bukan manusia!"_

"Kalau begitu itu bayangan benda di dalamnya." Souji berkeras. "Kumohon, Yosuke. Jangan membantu para penduduk kurang waras yang menyebarkan rumor-rumor palsu itu. Bisnis ayahku terancam. Sekarang, ayahku ikut percaya bahwa tanah miliknya memang terkutuk, dan lucu sekali... tidak ada seorang pun yang mau membelinya."

_"Ayahmu? Tenang saja, kawan. Lihat keluargamu, kaya raya dengan semua itu..."_

"Ya, tapi—" kalimat Souji terpotong ketika ia mendengar sang ibu memanggil namanya dari lantai bawah, "Maaf, Yosuke. Kita bicara lagi lain kali. Ibuku memanggil."

_"Baiklah kalau begitu..."_

Dengan itu, hubungan terputus.

Souji mendesah pelan dan meletakkan gagang telepon kembali pada tempatnya, kemudian melompat turun dari tempat tidur. Ia berlari keluar kamar, menuruni tangga dan menemui kedua orangtuanya di ruang tamu.

"Souji, ada hal yang ingin ayah bicarakan." Seta Yuuji mendongak dari koran yang dibacanya, kemudian mengisyaratkan putranya untuk duduk di salah satu sofa ruang tamu yang mewah itu.

"Kuharap kau tidak terlalu terkejut mendengar ini, Sayang." Sang ibu tersenyum menenangkan.

"Terkejut mendengar apa?" tanya Souji sambil menghempaskan tubuhnya di atas salah satu sofa nyaman tersebut.

"Urusan bisnis ayah mengharuskan kita pindah untuk sementara waktu." Seta Yuuji menjawab pertanyaan anaknya.

Souji mengangkat satu alis. Ini bukan kejutan untuknya. Keluarganya sering berpindah-pindah tempat tinggal, bagi ke luar kota atau ke luar negeri. Dan itu akan berarti...

"Aku harus pindah sekolah lagi?" Souji menghela napas.

"Benar sekali..." sang ibu menjawab, "Souji, kami tahu kau sudah mulai mendapatkan sahabat di sini. Hanamura Yosuke itu, bukan?"

"Ya..." Souji menjawab pelan. "Baiklah, ini salah satu sebab aku ingin sekali menjaga jarak dan menghindari segala hubungan persahabatan."

"Sayang sekali kau harus melepasnya dulu..." Yuuji meletakkan korannya di atas meja, "kita akan pindah besok."

"Besok...?" Souji tersenyum pahit. Ia harus memberitahu berita keberangkatannya pada Yosuke dan melakukan perpisahan singkat. Souji beranjak dari sofa tempatnya duduk, dan berjalan menjauhi ruang tamu. "Dan kemana kita akan pindah?" Souji bertanya malas tanpa menolehkan kepalanya.

"_New York City_." Ia mendengar Yuuji menjawab.

* * *

**New York, Desember 2002**

Malam berikutnya setelah ditemukannya mayat wanita di tempat sampah, Naoto tidak dapat melepaskan pandangan penuh kagum pada pohon Natal tinggi di hadapannya. Kedua belah pipinya merona merah oleh kesenangan. Yakushiji, sang sekretaris pribadi Shirogane yang berdiri tepat di sebelahnya, tidak mampu menahan senyum. Bagaimanapun Naoto bertingkah sebagai anak yang kalem dan pendiam, Yakushiji tahu di balik semua topeng kakunya, ia tetaplah gadis kecil berusia tujuh tahun yang sulit menyembunyikan kegirangannya.

"Yakushiji-san, lihat ini! Pohon ini begitu besar." Naoto berseru antusias, senyuman yang sangat jarang diperlihatkan gadis kecil itu akhirnya tersungging manis di bibirnya. "Aku belum melihat ada yang secantik ini di Jepang." Tatapannya terfokus pada pohon Natal besar yang sangat tinggi, dihiasi dengan cahaya-cahaya keemasan yang berkilau menembus kegelapan malam. Naoto tidak lagi terlihat kedinginan karena hembusan angin malam di New York.

Yakushiji tertawa kecil, lega melihat antusiasme Naoto. Ia menyukai sifat tersembunyi gadis kecil ini, yang biasa hanya diperlihatkan di depan Masahiro atau Yakushiji. "Ingin melihat sedikit lebih jelas, Naoto-sama?" Yakushiji menawarkan.

"Ya!" Naoto tertawa riang, sepertinya telah melupakan keramaian orang-orang di sekitar mereka yang juga menikmati keindahan pohon Natal. Sambil tersenyum, Yakushiji mulai menggendong tubuh ringan gadis kecil di sampingnya dan membiarkan Naoto menyentuh ornamen pohon yang sebelumnya terlalu tinggi untuk dicapai gadis kecil itu sendiri.

"Oh, Anda menyentuh _turtledove_," Yakushiji melebarkan senyumannya ketika tangan mungil bersarung tangan sang gadis kecil menyentuh salah satu ornamen.

"_Turtledove_?" Naoto bertanya tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya pada ornamen tersebut.

"Ya, itu—" Yakushiji belum sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya ketika ia merasakan ponselnya bergetar. "Maaf, Naoto-sama."

"Tidak apa-apa. Terima kasih," Naoto tersenyum padanya. Yakushiji mengangguk dan menurunkan gadis kecil itu dari gendongannya, kemudian langsung mengeluarkan ponsel dari sakunya.

"Ya, Shirogane-sama?" ucap Yakushiji, menjawab ponsel tersebut.

Sementara Yakushiji berbicara lewat ponsel, Naoto kembali memperhatikan pohon besar di hadapannya. Perhatian sang gadis kecil teralih ketika ia merasakan sesuatu menyentuh sarung tangannya, dan melihat seekor anjing labrador besar dengan tinggi hingga sebahu Naoto.

"A—kau besar sekali..." Naoto tampak takjub, kemudian bergidik ketika anjing besar itu menjilat wajahnya dengan ramah, "Hei, hentikan, geli..." Naoto mulai tertawa-tawa kecil, tubuhnya bergetar oleh tindakan antusias dan ramah dari anjing labrador tersebut. "Ya-Yakushiji-san, tolong... ahaha," Naoto berusaha berbicara.

Namun Yakushiji tampaknya tidak mendengar kata-kata sang gadis kecil, dan tengah membelakangi Naoto sambil sibuk berbicara lewat ponsel.

"Hentikan..." Naoto berbicara pada anjing besar itu, yang tengah mengelus gadis kecil itu dengan kepalanya, dan untungnya telah berhenti menjilat sang gadis kecil. "Siapa majikanmu, dan kenapa berada di sini?" tanya Naoto melembutkan suaranya, sembari mengangkat tangan kecilnya untuk mengelus kepala anjing tersebut yang besar.

Namun anjing tersebut merespon dengan menerjang tubuh mungil Naoto hingga ia terjatuh dengan tubuh di bawah cakar-cakar besar anjing itu. "Apa—turun dari tubuhku!" Naoto meronta berusaha melawan anjing tersebut yang antusias mengendus dan menjilat wajahnya.

"Oh, Hastings, Hastings!" terdengar seruan panik dari seorang pria yang berlari menembus keramaian ke arah anjing tersebut dan Naoto. "Hei, _naughty boy_, berhenti mengganggunya!" Pria itu berkata pada anjing tersebut, mencengkeram tubuh besar itu untuk menjauh dari Naoto.

"Naoto-sama!" Yakushiji tampaknya baru menyadari keberadaan anjing besar tersebut ketika ia memutuskan hubungan ponsel dan berbalik. "Anda tidak apa-apa? Apa yang terjadi?" Yakushiji bertanya khawatir.

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Anjing itu hanya bersikap ramah." Naoto segera berdiri dari tempatnya, menepuk-nepuk mantel musim dinginnya. Yakushiji mengalihkan pandangan pada anjing labrador besar yang tampak antusias di hadapannya, dengan seorang pria bertubuh tinggi.

Rambut pria itu berwarna pirang, dengan sepasang mata yang begitu biru seperti batu _sapphire_. Sedikit lebih tinggi dibanding Yakushiji, dan janggut tipis tampak pada wajahnya. Matanya bersinar ramah, dan wajahnya menyenangkan.

"Maaf atas kenakalan Hastings..." pria itu tersenyum meminta maaf, "dia biasanya tenang. Hanya ada beberapa hal yang membuatnya begitu antusias. Apa kalian turis asing?"

"Semacam itu..." Yakushiji menjawab, "dari Jepang."

"Oh, Jepang! Aku belum pernah ke sana. Setiap hari berkutat dalam dunia pekerjaan yang masih melibatkan Amerika." Pria itu tertawa. "Kau gadis kecil yang manis, siapa namamu, Nak?"

"Shirogane Naoto..." Naoto menjawab canggung, sifat pemalunya kembali muncul.

"Naoto, sepertinya Hastings sangat menyukaimu," pria itu tersenyum sambil berusaha menahan anjing labrador miliknya untuk tidak lagi menerjang Naoto, "Hastings bisa menjadi antusias seperti ini ketika ia mengendus aroma bunga yang masih asing di hidungnya."

"Aroma bunga?" Yakushiji menaikkan alisnya.

"Mungkin anak manis ini memiliki aroma bunga yang segar dan menyenangkan?" tanya pria tersebut, dan Yakushiji tampak bingung.

"Mungkin sabun yang kugunakan..." Naoto akhirnya menjawab pelan, "aroma dari bunga sakura."

"Sakura?" Pria pemilik anjing labrador tersebut mengerutkan dahi, "Oh, maksudmu _cherry blossom_?"

"Ah ya, begitulah kalian memanggilnya." Naoto menyadari kesalahannya. "Ah, _Mister_, nama Hastings mengingatkanku pada Arthur Hastings." Naoto tiba-tiba mengalihkan topik pembicaraan.

"Tepat sekali!" Pria itu berseru antusias, matanya berkilat-kilat gembira. "Namaku Arthur, maka kunamai anjingku Hastings. Tidak mungkin aku menamai anjingku Hercule ataupun Poirot sementara namaku adalah Arthur."

"Hercule Poirot, ah..." rona gembira mewarnai kedua belah pipi sang gadis kecil, "aku suka Detektif Hercule Poirot, sifat-sifatnya sekaligus kepalanya yang bulat seperti telur."

"Ya, sebagai sahabat sekaligus partner dari Hercule Poirot, aku menyukai Arthur Hastings! Dan Sherlock Holmes juga tidak lepas dari kekagumanku. Aku memiliki seekor anjing lagi, gadis kecil. Kunamai anjing itu Watson. Pernah membaca kisah _Jack the Ripper_, _dear_?" wajah pria tersebut, yang memperkenalkan dirinya sebagai Arthur, berbinar-binar dan bersemangat.

Yakushiji terus memperhatikan kedua manusia pengagum novel detektif dan misteri yang tampaknya telah lupa pada hal-hal di sekitar mereka. Hastings, sang anjing labrador, hanya menonton percakapan mereka sambil terengah-engah gembira. Tidak masalah dengan pria ini, tetapi Yakushiji agak khawatir dengan selera gadis kecil berusia tujuh tahun di hadapannya. Novel-novel kriminal dan misteri kurang cocok dengan anak-anak seusianya.

Tetapi begitulah ia mengenal Naoto. Gadis kecil kesepian, tanpa teman, dan terus mengharapkan penerimaan dari orang-orang di sekitarnya. Naoto jarang terlihat menangis layaknya anak kecil di hadapannya, tetapi juga tidak jarang Yakushiji melihat matanya yang memerah, sembab dan sedikit membengkak ketika ia berjalan keluar dari kamar. Gadis kecil ini menikmati kesendirian, tetapi juga membutuhkan seorang teman. Ia suka, bahkan berbakat membuat benda-benda menarik, tetapi Naoto tidak pernah memperlihatkan benda ciptaannya itu kepada orang lain kecuali Yakushiji dan Masahiro.

Hatinya gembira, sekaligus pilu, ketika ia melihat Naoto sesekali terlihat begitu gembira layaknya anak-anak seusianya. Betapa jarang jiwa kekanakan itu tersulut, jiwa yang akhirnya terkubur begitu dalam oleh banyaknya tekanan, penolakan, dan lingkungan sosial yang kurang sesuai. Yakushiji menyayangi Naoto, seperti anak kandungnya sendiri.

"_Sir_, maaf saya mengganggu. Kami harus segera meninggalkan tempat ini." Dengan enggan, Yakushiji memotong percakapan mereka. Ia tidak memiliki banyak waktu.

"Oh, silahkan. Maafkan kami." Pria itu menjawab, menarik Hastings yang masih berusaha menerjang Naoto. "Hei, Hastings, _boy_, kita juga harus segera pergi."

Setelah pria itu berhasil menarik anjing labrador miliknya dan berjalan menjauh, Yakushiji menarik napas. "Anda tidak terluka, Naoto-sama?"

"Sama sekali tidak." Naoto menjawab, tersenyum tipis. "Siapa yang menelepon tadi?"

"Shirogane-sama. Ia ingin kita segera menemuinya, dan ingin menawarkan sesuatu pada Anda," jawab Yakushiji seraya menggandeng tangan kecil Naoto dengan erat, membimbingnya ke arah mobil. "Sebelum kita sampai ke tempat tujuan, saya sarankan Anda untuk mencuci muka."

"Em, Yakushiji-san... apa kau tahu tempat pohon Natal yang lebih tinggi dari ini?" Naoto tiba-tiba bertanya.

"Ya. Jika Anda ingin, Naoto-sama, kita akan ke _Rockefeller Center_ besok malam." Yakushiji tersenyum lembut sambil membantu Naoto naik ke mobil.

* * *

"Hei, teman kecil, senang bertemu denganmu lagi." Letnan Harry Dallas menyambut Naoto dan Yakushiji dengan ramah begitu mereka sampai di depan sebuah bangunan besar. "Selamat datang di _New York City Office of Chief Medical Examiner_."

"Terima kasih atas sambutan dan keramahan Anda, Letnan Dallas." Yakushiji balas tersenyum sopan, menjabat tangan pria berambut coklat gelap dengan mata kehijauan laut itu. "Saya Yakushiji, sekretaris pribadi Shirogane."

"Bagus sekali..." Harry mengangguk, kemudian tatapannya beralih pada Naoto, menunggu gadis kecil itu mengangkat suara.

Naoto ragu sejenak, kemudian membungkuk malu-malu. "Selamat malam, Mr. Dallas."

Harry tersenyum menenangkan, "Selamat malam. Kakekmu menunggu di dalam, teman kecil. Biar kuantar kau padanya."

Dengan itu, Harry mulai berjalan masuk, diikuti Yakushiji dan Naoto. Naoto menikmati setiap langkah selama perjalanannya memasuki gedung, memperhatikan setiap sudut dalam _OCME_ dengan semangat. Ia melihat beberapa pria berseragam, beberapa dengan jas lab putih, berjalan melewatinya. Seketika senyum Naoto memudar ketika ia melihat Sersan Jack Shaw berjalan ke arahnya. Naoto refleks membungkuk. "Um... selamat malam, Mr. Shaw..."

Kalimat salam itu diucapkan begitu pelan dan halus, dan Jack tampaknya tidak mendengar, atau tidak peduli. Pria itu berjalan melewati Naoto begitu saja, sekilas melemparkan tatapan kurang bersahabat pada sang gadis kecil.

Naoto menoleh ke belakang, dan melihat sang sersan tidak lagi menolehkan kepala untuk menatapnya. Gadis kecil itu kemudian menundukkan kepala menghadap lantai yang diinjaknya. Sementara Yakushiji dan Harry sibuk memperbincangkan topik yang tidak diketahui Naoto.

"Detektif, saya bawakan sekretaris dan cucu Anda." Suara Harry memecahkan lamunan Naoto. Ketika gadis itu mengangkat kepalanya, ia melihat kakeknya duduk tenang di tempat duduk depan sebuah ruangan.

"Aku sudah menunggu kalian..." Masahiro bangkit berdiri dari tempat duduknya, kemudian membiarkan Naoto berjalan ke arahnya untuk menerima pelukan singkat. "Bagaimana hari ini, Nao-chan? Kau menikmatinya?" sang kakek bertanya ramah ketika melepaskan pelukan hangatnya, dan Naoto mengangguk antusias.

"Aku melihat pohon Natal yang besar," Naoto mulai bercerita, "dan bertemu seekor anjing labrador besar bernama Hastings, dengan majikannya yang menyenangkan, nama pria itu Arthur."

Masahiro dengan sabar mendengarkan cerita singkat cucunya selama menikmati liburan. "Pohon Natal besar? _Rockefeller Center_?"

"Bukan. Yakushiji-san berjanji akan mengantarkan aku ke sana besok malam." Naoto menjawab, "Kakek, mengapa memanggilku?" gadis kecil itu langsung bertanya ketika kembali menyadari di mana dia berada.

"_Well, _dengar, teman kecil..." Harry menjawab pertanyaan itu untuk Masahiro, "sepertinya kakekmu memberikan kesempatan untuk ikut memeriksa mayat yang kita temukan kemarin. Kau ingin bergabung? Sekadar untuk pengalaman dan latihan."

Naoto sulit mempercayai pendengarannya. Ia selalu ingin ikut melihat-lihat bagaimana lingkungan pekerjaan kakeknya, juga segala yang berhubungan dengan hal tersebut. "Bolehkah...?" gadis kecil itu bertanya memastikan, jantungnya berdegup lebih kencang.

"Tentu saja, _dear_," Masahiro tertawa kecil.

"A-aku ingin me-mencobanya." Naoto mulai tergagap, nyaris salah tingkah dengan antusiasme yang melingkupi dirinya.

"Kita masuk, kalau begitu," ucap Masahiro, menggandeng lembut tangan cucunya dan mereka berdua berjalan memasuki ruangan di depan mereka, dengan Harry dan Yakushiji yang tetap berdiri di luar.

"Selamat berjuang, teman kecil," ucap Harry ramah, sebelum pintu tertutup di belakang mereka.

* * *

Ruangan autopsi itu diterangi dengan cahaya seadanya. Seorang wanita berusia sekitar awal tiga puluhan mendongak ketika menyadari kehadiran Masahiro dan Naoto. Wanita dengan jas lab putih itu berjalan mendekati mereka. Wanita itu tersenyum ketika melihat Naoto yang berdiri di belakang Masahiro, secara tak sadar menyembunyikan setengah tubuhnya di balik pakaian sang kakek.

"Nah, Nao-chan..." Masahiro kembali mendorong Naoto untuk berdiri tegap di sampingnya, "perkenalkan dirimu."

"Shi-Shirogane Naoto..." wajah gadis kecil itu kembali memerah. Nyaris selalu seperti ini setiap kali berkenalan dengan seseorang yang dianggapnya lebih tinggi.

"Hei, Nao-chan." Wanita itu menjawab ramah, mengelus rambut halus sang gadis kecil dengan kelembutan seorang ibu, "Namaku Katharine Dallas, _medical examiner_."

Naoto mengangkat kepala dan menatap mata wanita itu, berwarna hijau yang familiar. "...Dallas...?"

Wanita itu mengangguk, "Tidak heran kau bertanya begitu, Nao-chan. Sang letnan yang sering tersenyum seperti idiot itu adalah sepupuku. Jika kutebak, sekarang Harry berdiri di depan ruangan ini?"

"Benar sekali, Ma'am." Masahiro menjawab. "Itulah setidaknya yang diketahui kami."

"Harry, pria itu..." Katharine menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, "ia seharusnya orang sibuk. Namun jika kau melihatnya dari luar, pria itu seperti pengangguran. Terlalu santai, seperti tidak ada yang harus dilakukannya saja."

Tidak butuh waktu lama setelah berkenalan dengan Katharine, Naoto memutuskan ia menyukai wanita berambut coklat gelap ikal sebahu itu. Ia seramah sepupunya, dan Naoto merasa lega dengan hal itu. Ia telah gugup dan bersiap menghadapi seorang wanita sinis yang akan menolak keberadaan Naoto karena usia mudanya.

Masahiro memperhatikan Naoto, kemudian tersenyum dan membungkuk, membisikkan sesuatu pada telinga cucunya. "Katharine ini..." Masahiro berbisik pelan, "tidak berbeda jauh dengan sepupunya, kurasa."

Bisikan kakeknya berhasil melengkungkan bibir Naoto membentuk senyuman. Katharine menyadari hal ini.

"Kalian membisikkan apa?"

"Bukan apa-apa." Masahiro terburu-buru menjawab, "Jadi... kita bisa memulainya?" sang kakek mengalihkan topik pembicaraan. Katharine mengangguk.

"Tentu saja. Maafkan kecerewetan saya. Saya harus lebih sering menjaga mulut ini agar tidak terus bicara."

"Baiklah, kita mulai." Masahiro tersenyum puas, kemudian mereka berdua mulai berjalan ke arah meja autopsi, dengan Naoto mengikuti di belakang mereka. Di atas meja tersebut, mayat wanita yang mereka temukan kemarin tertutup oleh selimut, yang segera disibak setengah terbuka oleh Katharine.

Naoto harus berjinjit untuk dapat melihat mayat itu lebih jelas. Tinggi meja itu sudah nyaris menutupi kepalanya. Kulit mayat itu sangat pucat, dan penampilannya begitu buruk hingga membuat Naoto mulai merasakan sensasi aneh dalam perutnya.

"Tidak ada bekas luka tembakan, tidak ada tanda-tanda racun ataupun perlawanan. Bisa ditebak untuk sementara bahwa wanita ini tidak sadarkan diri ketika dibunuh. Bagaimana kematiannya, diduga sementara dari luka bakar di wajahnya..." Katharine mendesah, "_Well_, tapi aku menemukan sesuatu yang cukup menarik pada lengannya."

Masahiro memperhatikan lengan korban, dan melihat ukiran _tattoo _berbentuk sebuah tongkat dengan sepasang sayap pada ujungnya, dililit dua ekor ular pada bagian lengan atas mayat tersebut. "Caduceus..." gumamnya, dan menerima anggukan dari Katharine.

"...Tongkat yang dibawa Hermes dalam mitologi Yunani." Naoto akhirnya bersuara, dan Masahiro menangkap nada lemah dalam suara cucunya.

"Nao-chan, kau sakit?" Masahiro langsung menoleh pada cucunya. Ia melihat Naoto terengah, menutup mulutnya berusaha menahan mual.

"Tu-tubuhku agak mati rasa..." Naoto akhirnya mengaku, "...kepalaku pusing."

"Pandanganmu mulai gelap, _dear_?" Katharine bertanya khawatir.

"..." Naoto tidak menjawab, ia akhirnya mengangkat satu tangan pada kakeknya. "A-aku... keluar sebentar..."

"Tidak perlu memaksakan diri, Nao-chan," Masahiro berkata lembut, "istirahatlah. Aku akan memberimu kesempatan lagi lain kali."

"...Maaf..." Naoto menjawab sedih, kemudian berusaha berjalan keluar ruangan, meninggalkan kakeknya dan Katharine di dalam ruangan itu.

* * *

"Teman kecil, kau tidak apa-apa? Wajahmu pucat pasi!" Harry langsung merespon begitu melihat Naoto keluar ruangan. Naoto menutup mulutnya dengan satu tangan, dan Harry segera mempelajari situasi. "_Dear_, kemarilah. Kutunjukkan kamar mandinya."

Harry membimbing Naoto dengan hati-hati ke kamar mandi. Sesampainya mereka di sana, Naoto langsung memuntahkan isi perutnya. Harry menepuk-nepuk punggungnya, menatap gadis kecil itu khawatir.

"...Maafkan aku..." Naoto bergumam setelah ia membersihkan tangan dan wajahnya. Gadis kecil itu masih terlihat pucat, tetapi setidaknya lebih baik dibanding sebelumnya.

"Tidak perlu meminta maaf. Kau bisa berjalan sendiri, teman kecil?" tanya Harry, dan segera mendapat anggukan dari Naoto. "Bagaimana kalau kita ke kantor? Aku akan memberimu teh hangat untuk membuatmu merasa lebih baik."

Sekali lagi, Naoto mengangguk. "...Yakushiji-san?" gadis kecil itu bertanya, ketika akhirnya baru menyadari tidak ada tanda-tanda sang sekretaris.

"Dia segera keluar tidak lama setelah kalian masuk. Pertemuan, katanya." Harry menjawab. "Tapi dia mengatakan akan menjemputmu begitu ia selesai menghadiri pertemuan itu, teman kecil. Jadi tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan."

"Begitu..." Naoto menjawab pahit. Ekspresinya terlihat begitu kecewa. Harry segera menyadari ini, dan kembali mengajaknya berbicara.

"Teman kecil, kita ke kantor sekarang, oke?"

* * *

"Hati-hati, teman kecil, teh ini panas." Harry memperingatkan, setelah ia menaruh secangkir teh di atas meja di depan Naoto. "Kuharap ini membuatmu lebih baik, teman kecil. Teh manis."

"Terima kasih..." Naoto menjawab, kemudian mengangkat cangkir itu dari piringnya dan meniup pelan, sambil menyesap sedikit teh tersebut.

Harry duduk di depannya, memandang Naoto sambil tersenyum menenangkan. "Sudah merasa lebih baik?"

"Ya... terima kasih, kau baik sekali... Mr. Dallas." Naoto memaksakan senyum, walaupun sorotan matanya menunjukkan kesedihan tersendiri. Harry merasa perlu menghiburnya.

"Teman kecil, kau masih sangat muda. Dan masih memiliki banyak sekali peluang dan kesempatan untuk lebih baik lagi. Berapa usiamu, teman kecil?" Harry bertanya lembut.

"...Tujuh tahun." Naoto menjawab sambil kembali menyesap tehnya, membiarkan cairan hangat itu mengaliri tenggorokan dan membuat perutnya terasa lebih baik. Harry mengangkat alisnya dan senyuman pria itu semakin melebar.

"Itu termasuk usia yang amat sangat muda untuk melakukan hal seperti ini, teman kecil," Harry tertawa, "kau tidak perlu khawatir atau menyesali kelemahanmu. Boleh kukatakan, kau sungguh berani dan memiliki tekad yang kuat." Harry menggeleng, "Kau sungguh-sungguh cucu seorang Shirogane."

Harry mendapati wajah mungil gadis kecil itu memerah, tetapi Naoto menggeleng pelan. "Aku... mungkin sama sekali tidak sesuai dengan apa yang kaukatakan, Mr. Dallas... kecuali bahwa aku memang cucu seorang Shirogane..." Naoto memperhatikan cangkir milik Dallas. "...Mr. Dallas, kau tidak minum teh?"

"Oh, tidak. Aku tidak suka teh, aku menyukai kopi." Harry masih tersenyum, menyesap kopi hitam itu dengan nikmat. "Kau suka minum kopi, _dear_?"

Naoto menggeleng, "Aku belum pernah mencobanya. Entah kenapa, kakek belum memperbolehkan aku minum kopi," gadis kecil itu bercerita, "lagipula, sepertinya aku lebih suka susu atau jus."

Harry tergelak, kemudian mengangguk setuju. "Teman kecil, pilihanmu bagus. Sebaiknya kau minum susu atau jus daripada kopi. Baik untuk pertumbuhanmu."

Naoto tersenyum kecil, tetapi kemudian senyuman itu segera memudar begitu cepat. "...Aku... banyak merepotkan kalian... ya?"

Harry mengerutkan dahi. "Tentu saja tidak, teman kecil. Mengapa kau merepotkan kami?"

"...Ini salah satunya." Naoto menunjuk cangkir tehnya. "Aku yakin kau memiliki lebih banyak pekerjaan penting daripada mengurusi... a-anak kecil sepertiku."

"Hmm..." Harry tampak mempertimbangkan perkataan Naoto, "Aku tidak suka membohongi anak-anak, teman kecil. Tapi yah... aku tidak keberatan dengan ini. Tidak banyak yang kulakukan juga." Harry mengangkat bahu, kemudian matanya berbinar lembut menatap gadis kecil di hadapannya. "Aku memiliki seorang putra, dan melihatmu mengingatkanku padanya."

Naoto tiba-tiba merasa tidak enak. "...Ceritakan tentang putramu."

"Oh, dia anak yang cerdas. Berkata padaku bahwa jika sudah besar nanti, ia akan mengalahkan aku dalam hal pangkat." Harry tersenyum, "Tetapi ia juga berkata ia ingin menjadi seperti diriku. _Dear_, istriku berkata bahwa putraku sesungguhnya sangat mengagumi diriku, kau bisa percaya?" Harry tertawa mengenang saat itu, "Apa yang hebat dari diriku? Putraku bisa menjadi pria terhormat dan jauh lebih bijaksana dibanding ayahnya."

"Kau pria yang hebat, Mr. Dallas," Naoto akhirnya berkata, tersenyum tulus pada pria di hadapannya, "...juga sangat baik..." wajah gadis kecil itu memerah ketika menyampaikan pujian itu.

Sebelum Harry sempat merespon, ia mendengar pintu kantor terbuka dan melihat Yakushiji berjalan masuk. "Naoto-sama, bagaimana pemeriksaannya?" Yakushiji bertanya sambil tersenyum, tetapi senyumnya segera memudar ketika ia melihat Naoto tiba-tiba terlihat murung.

"...Tidak berjalan baik bagiku." Naoto menjawab pelan, kemudian mengangkat cangkirnya dan menghabiskan teh hangat itu.

"Oh... baiklah..." Yakushiji menjawab hati-hati. Jelas sekali ini bukan pertanda yang cukup baik. "Kita akan kembali ke hotel sekarang, Naoto-sama?"

"Ya..." Naoto berdiri dari tempat duduknya, "Mr. Dallas, terima kasih banyak untuk waktu yang kau korbankan."

Yakushiji segera menoleh pada Harry, "Letnan Dallas, kau menemani Naoto-sama? Terima kasih banyak..." Yakushiji tersenyum tulus. Harry bangkit dari tempat duduknya.

"_My pleasure. _Kuharap kau tidak menyerah semudah itu, teman kecil. Mr. Yakushiji, hati-hati dalam perjalanan kalian."

Yakushiji membungkuk, menggandeng tangan Naoto erat, kemudian mereka berdua berjalan keluar ruang kantor.

* * *

"Oh, Sayang, lihat ini, New York!" seru seorang wanita yang adalah ibu dari Seta Souji. Seta Yuuji ikut tersenyum sesampainya mereka di bandara New York. Satu-satunya yang tidak terlihat senang adalah sang putra tunggal, Seta Souji.

Sang ibu menyadari wajah cemberut putranya. "Souji-chan, tidakkah kau menyukai New York? Tunggu sampai kau melihat kotanya, Sayang."

"...Meh." Souji menjawab sangat pelan, dan sepertinya jawaban itu tidak lolos dari pendengaran ibunya.

"Sou-chan, kau bertindak kekanak-kanakan. Jangan cemberut seperti itu, kau tidak akan menyesal datang kemari."

"...Aku memang anak-anak." Souji menjawab murung, tetapi kali ini justru tidak didengar oleh sang ibu yang sudah sangat antusias menarik-narik sang ayah kesana kemari di sekitar bagian dalam bandara.

Souji menghela napas. Ia sangat tidak menyukai New York. Ia menyukai Jepang, tetapi tidak untuk negara asing. Souji tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda antusiasme di dalam pesawat, dan ekspresinya tidak berubah hingga mereka tiba di tempat tujuannya.

Souji memperhatikan sekitarnya dengan murung. Yuuji terpaksa menemaninya istrinya yang antusias ke berbagai toko di dalam bandara. Tidak ada tempat yang menarik di sini menurut Souji. Tetapi daripada harus mengikuti ibunya kesana kemari seperti ayahnya yang tampak mulai kelelahan, Souji akhirnya memutuskan memasuki sebuah toko buku kecil di dalam bandara.

Bocah berambut abu-abu itu memeriksa setiap rak. Buku-buku dan majalah dalam bahasa Inggris, novel-novel klasik... _unabridged. __Jack the Ripper_, _Sherlock Holmes_, karya-karya Mark Twain, George Eliot, D.H Lawrence, Edgar Allan Poe, Homer, William Makepeace Thackeray... kumpulan puisi-puisi William Shakespeare...

Souji cukup tertarik, walaupun buku-buku seperti itu bukan seleranya juga. Ia meraih salah satu kumpulan puisi Shakespeare, dan memperhatikan buku itu. Namun pikirannya tidak sedang terfokus pada buku, tetapi kepada betapa New York itu pasti tidak menyenangkan. Setidaknya, ia telah membuktikan diri cukup fasih dalam berbahasa Inggris.

"Hei, anak muda."

Apa yang akan ditemuinya di New York, selain sekolah membosankan dengan murid-murid yang memandang rendah dirinya dan menganggapnya orang asing?

"...Anak muda..."

Segalanya menyebalkan. Ia harus berpisah dengan Yosuke, sahabat satu-satunya yang berhasil ia dapatkan. Mendapat sahabat seperti Yosuke di New York? Souji mempertaruhkan makan siangnya untuk itu.

"...Anak muda, apa kau mendengarku?"

...Bahkan makan malam, bahkan sarapan... juga segala uangnya. Lihat saja apakah ia akan menemui seseorang yang bahkan bisa ia anggap sekadar teman.

"Hei!"

Souji tersadar dari lamunannya ketika merasakan seseorang menyentuh pundaknya dari belakang. "Eh, ya, apa? Ada yang bisa kubantu?" Souji bertanya dalam bahasa Jepang, tanpa ia sadari. Anak laki-laki itu mendapati seorang wanita tua yang memanggilnya terlihat bingung. "Oh, maaf. Ada apa?" Souji langsung bertanya dalam bahasa Inggris, dan wanita tua itu langsung tersenyum.

"Buku yang kaupegang, anak muda... kau terlihat begitu serius memperhatikannya. Apa kau menyukainya?"

Souji langsung beralih pada buku yang dipegangnya sejak tadi. Ia bahkan baru ingat ia memegang kumpulan puisi Shakespeare. "Ah... lumayan..." Souji menjawab kaku.

Wanita itu tersenyum ramah dan tampak bersemangat. "_Dear_, aku memiliki hadiah kecil untukmu, jika kau bisa melakukan hal sederhana yang kuminta."

Souji menelan ludah. "...Ya?"

"Bisakah kau membacakan salah satu puisi Shakespeare, yang berjudul _The Phoenix and the Turtle_?" wanita itu tersenyum sabar.

Souji berusaha mengingat puisi yang dulu pernah dibacanya beberapa kali itu. Kecerdasan otaknya memampukan dirinya untuk mengingat.

Anak laki-laki itu akhirnya membuka mulut, "_Let the bird of loudest lay..._" Souji memulai, sementara otaknya terus berputar berusaha membongkar memori tentang puisi itu, "_On the sole Arabian tree, Herald sad and trumpet be, To whose sound chaste wings obey... But thou, shrieking harbinger, Foul precurrer of the fiend, Augur of the fever's end, To this troop come thou not near..._"

Sang wanita mendengarkan sambil tersenyum puas, sementara Souji masih berusaha mengingat puisi itu dan terus mengucapkannya, ada beberapa kesalahan, dan bocah itu akhirnya berhenti di bait ketujuh. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku tidak mampu mengingat semuanya... terlalu panjang... dan sudah cukup lama semenjak aku mendengarnya."

Wanita tua itu tersenyum senang dan bertepuk tangan, "Pencapaian yang baik untuk sementara, anak muda."

Souji merasa wajahnya memerah mendengar sanjungan itu. Sang wanita menatapnya lembut. "Sudah cukup jarang aku menemukan seseorang, apalagi yang semuda dirimu, mengingat dan mampu membacakan puisi-puisi Shakespeare. Padahal rangkaian kalimat itu begitu indah..." wanita itu menggeleng, "Anak muda, kurasa aku menyukaimu. Siapa namamu, _Sweety_?"

"Seta Souji." Sang bocah lelaki berambut abu-abu itu akhirnya tersenyum.

"Nah, Souji... sebagai hadiah atas puisi indah yang kaubacakan tadi, kuharap kau mau menerima ini." Wanita itu merogoh saku roknya dan mengeluarkan sepasang ornamen Natal yang sering Souji lihat menggantung di pohon Natal. Ornamen itu berbentuk burung merpati putih. "Sepasang _turtledoves_, terimalah ini, _dear_."

Souji menerima sepasang ornamen putih itu dengan hati-hati. "_Turtledove..._ yang dimaksud Shakespeare dengan _'Turtle' _dalam puisi yang kubacakan tadi... adalah _turtledove_, bukan?"

"Benar..." wanita tua itu tersenyum puas, "Apa kau tahu arti sepasang _turtledove, dear_?"

Souji menggeleng.

"Mereka adalah simbol cinta dan kesetiaan. _Turtledove _tidak akan meninggalkan pasangannya bahkan ketika pasangannya mati. Ia tidak menerima yang lain. _Dear_, simpanlah satu _turtledove _ini untuk dirimu sendiri..." mata wanita itu berbinar hangat, "dan berikan satu lagi pada seseorang yang sangat spesial bagimu. Seseorang yang sangat engkau sayangi, yang berharga bagimu... maka kalian akan terus bersama, dengan cinta di sekitar kalian."

"Manis sekali..." Souji tersenyum kecut, _'Seandainya aku memang bertemu seseorang seperti itu... apalagi di tempat ini.' _

"Baiklah, Ma'am," ucap Souji pada wanita tua itu, "terima kasih atas hadiah kecilmu. Akan kujaga baik-baik."

* * *

Tidak banyak yang dilakukan Yakushiji sesampainya ia dan Naoto ke hotel tempat mereka menginap. Pria itu membungkuk hormat, menyapa singkat para pelayan, kemudian bergegas menuju kamar mereka.

"Anda pasti lelah. Beristirahatlah, Naoto-sama." Yakushiji mengunci pintu kamar di belakang mereka. Sang sekretaris telah merasa khawatir sejak tadi. Naoto tidak terlihat begitu sehat selama perjalanan mereka pulang. Sekarang gadis kecil itu berjalan lunglai mendekati tempat tidur. Yakushiji kemudian berjalan ke kamar mandi dan mengunci pintu dari dalam.

Naoto merasa tubuhnya begitu lemah. Kepalanya pusing, dan ia mulai berkeringat dingin. Sang gadis kecil perlu beristirahat, tidak ada gunanya menunda waktu lagi. Naoto langsung terduduk di atas salah satu tempat tidur nyaman di kamar itu. Kondisinya benar-benar tidak baik. Apa ia sakit?

Gadis kecil itu kemudian mengangkat kepalanya ke arah jendela, dan secara tiba-tiba kedua mata kelabu birunya terbelalak kaget. Ia tidak mampu bergerak ataupun berbicara. Wajah mungil sang gadis kecil pucat pasi, seperti selembar kertas putih.

* * *

Yakushiji melepas kacamata hitam beserta dasi dan jasnya. Ia menghela napas. Pria itu juga ingin sekali langsung mengistirahatkan tubuhnya. Tetapi ia masih harus menunggu Masahiro untuk kembali ke hotel.

Pria itu mampu menebak bahwa Naoto pasti merasa mual dan tidak enak badan karena melihat mayat wanita yang ditemui mereka kemarin. Ia mungkin harus menghiburnya, tetapi tampaknya Harry telah menghiburnya dengan cukup baik. Yakushiji bertanya-tanya akan berapa lama mereka tinggal di New York. Mungkin tidak sekadar hanya menginap untuk liburan, tetapi sepertinya mereka akan menetap lebih lama. Mencarikan sekolah baru untuk Naoto di kota ini bisa menjadi kemungkinan.

Yakushiji mencuci tangan di wastafel dan membasuh wajah. Pria itu meraih handuk, tetapi belum sempat ia mengeringkan wajahnya dengan handuk tersebut, Yakushiji dikejutkan oleh suara jeritan.

Jeritan ketakutan dan melengking tinggi yang ia kenali sebagai suara Naoto.

* * *

**A/N:**

Happy New Year :D saya apdet dua fic buat taon baru... ahaha. Wish you all the best for this year XD

(maaf kalo fic gaje ini menuh"in fandom aja orz )

makasih banyak buat yang nyumbangin review XDD antara lain **toganeshiro-chan, Kuro, **dan **MelzZz **XDD review reply ASAP ;)

Maaf kalo di fic ini saya bener" sotoy... terus salah lagi... orz boleh sampaikan kesalahan saya, komentar, saran dan lain-lainnya lewat **review** :) really appreciate it~

Well, saya sedikit ngarep (curhat mode: on) fandom ini rame lagi kayak dulu... tapi yang ada kayaknya malahan agak tambah sepi (_ _")

Nah, daripada halaman ini kepenuhan dengan ocehan gaje saya, salam buat semuanya dan mari nikmati tahun baru ini XD

-**Snow Jou**


	3. Part I, Chapter 3: Nightmare and Reality

**Disclaimer: ATLUS owns Persona 4**

**Genre: Crime/Suspense/Friendship/Romance  
**

**

* * *

**

**AUSSAGEN**

**:-:**

**PART I, CHAPTER 3**

_"The worst past won't make me down. Instead, it strengthens me."_—Shirogane Naoto

* * *

**New York, Desember 2002**

"Hasil autopsi tidak begitu mengecewakan, walaupun juga bisa dikatakan kurang memuaskan..." Katharine menyesap kopinya di kantor. Harry duduk di depannya, menaikkan satu alisnya. Wanita dengan mata berwarna _turquoise _itu memilin-milin ikal rambut coklatnya dan mengetuk-ngetuk ujung jari kakinya berkali-kali ke lantai. Harry menyadari itu adalah tanda yang kurang baik.

"_Well_, sepupu tersayang..." Harry membuka mulut untuk menghibur wanita itu, "kita masih memiliki banyak waktu. Kita tidak sedang menghadapi pembunuh berantai atau apa—"

"Dua tahun lalu di Chicago, ditemukan mayat wanita berusia sekitar awal tiga puluhan di tempat sampah dengan ciri-ciri yang sama: luka bakar pada wajah dan jarinya, dan _tattoo _Caduceus juga terukir di lengan kanan atasnya." Katharine memotong kata-kata Harry dengan murung. Ia menatap Harry dan menggelengkan kepalanya, "Sudah kukatakan, jangan terlalu santai menjalani pekerjaanmu. Posisimu letnan. Kemungkinan besar kita memang menghadapi pembunuh berantai."

"...Wow..." hanya itu reaksi yang mampu Harry berikan. Sejujurnya, pria dengan ciri-ciri mirip wanita di hadapannya itu memang belum tahu tentang berita tersebut. "...Menarik..."

"Oh... Harry..." Katharine mendesah, "aku kesal dengan semua ini."

"Ya... terlihat jelas dari gerak tubuhmu." Harry mengangguk setuju. "Baiklah... sepertinya kita menghadapi pembunuh berantai yang telah menghabisi nyawa dua korban—"

"Tahun 2001 di Florida, mayat wanita dengan ciri-ciri sama ditemukan. Ditambah _Jane Doe _kita satu ini, jumlahnya tiga korban."

Sebuah suara kembali memotong kalimat Harry. Kedua orang itu mendongak melihat Shirogane Masahiro berdiri di ambang pintu kantor.

"Baiklah... tiga korban." Harry mendesah, "aku khawatir akan jatuh korban keempat."

"Itu sebabnya kita tidak bisa bersantai-santai, Harry." Katharine memprotes. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya pada Shirogane Masahiro. "_Sir_, kami akan sangat berterima kasih jika Anda bersedia menyumbangkan tenaga dan pikiran untuk kami dalam menyelidiki kasus ini."

"Dengan senang hati..." Masahiro tersenyum, "saya sudah membicarakannya dengan _Chief_. Saya memutuskan untuk menetap di sini, diusahakan hingga kasus satu ini selesai..." Masahiro memejamkan matanya, "dan terserah pada cucu saya apakah ia memilih kembali ke Jepang atau tetap bersama saya di sini."

"_Sir_, menurut saya..." Harry angkat bicara, senyum penuh arti tersungging di bibirnya, "cucu Anda tidak akan menyerah pada satu kasus semudah itu."

Masahiro membuka kembali matanya. "Tidak, dia tidak akan menyerah." Masahiro tersenyum. Bunyi ponsel tiba-tiba terdengar di ruangan kantor itu, dan Masahiro merasakan getarannya pada saku jas. Sang detektif segera meraih ponselnya dan menekan tombol jawab, sesudah ia melihat nama yang tertera pada layar.

Harry dan Katharine memperhatikan Masahiro sementara ekspresi sang detektif terlihat bingung mendengar apa yang diucapkan sang penelepon lewat ponselnya.

"Apa?" Masahiro tiba-tiba bertanya tidak percaya, kemudian ekspresinya berubah dan ia terlihat _nyaris _sedikit panik, walaupun sikapnya tetap tenang. "Tunggu, Yakushiji. Lakukan sebisamu. Aku akan segera ke sana." Sang detektif memutuskan sambungan ponsel, dan mendapati Katharine dan Harry menatapnya khawatir.

"Apa terjadi sesuatu...?" Katharine bertanya pelan.

"Ya... sesuatu yang aneh terjadi pada cucuku. Aku harus segera kembali ke hotel." Masahiro menjawab pelan. Tanpa menunggu respon dari kedua orang dalam ruangan itu, ia segera berlari keluar ruangan dan tanpa sengaja membanting pintu di belakangnya.

* * *

"Naoto-sama! Anda bisa mendengar saya, Naoto-sama?" Yakushiji terus berusaha mengajak gadis kecil di hadapannya berbicara. Pandangan Naoto tidak fokus pada Yakushiji, dan tubuhnya masih gemetar hebat.

"Ja-jangan! Jangan dekati aku! Tolong... tolong...!" Naoto tiba-tiba menggunakan kedua tangannya yang lemah untuk berusaha mendorong Yakushiji.

"Naoto-sama, saya mohon...! _Apa _yang terjadi pada Anda?" Yakushiji mengeraskan suaranya. Ia menangkap pergelangan tangan gadis kecil itu, dan Naoto meronta sekuat yang ia bisa. Gadis kecil itu terduduk di lantai dan punggungnya terbentur pada dinding. Yakushiji berusaha menenangkannya, menangkap pergelangan tangan Naoto yang lain. Tubuh gadis kecil itu justru semakin gemetar.

"...Pa—Papa...! Mama...!" Gadis kecil itu tiba-tiba menangis. Matanya yang tidak fokus bukan lagi mengarah pada Yakushiji, tetapi di belakang sang sekretaris.

"Apa?" Yakushiji kebingungan. Ia menoleh ke belakang punggungnya dan tidak mendapati siapa-siapa. Naoto berhasil melepaskan satu pergelangan tangan dan meraih-raih udara kosong di belakang Yakushiji dengan putus asa. Gadis kecil itu terisak semakin keras.

"Papa...! Mama! Jangan tinggalkan aku! Tolong...!" Anak itu kembali menangis. Yakushiji dapat merasakan detak jantung gadis kecil itu semakin cepat dan berdentum-dentum kencang. Gadis kecil itu mulai berkeringat. Yakushiji menangkup dagu sang gadis kecil dan berusaha menghadapkan wajah gadis kecil itu padanya.

Yakushiji mempelajari wajah panik itu singkat, dan menggigit bibirnya. Wajah Naoto memerah dan tubuhnya panas. Gadis kecil ini... berhalusinasi?

Sang gadis kecil masih meronta kuat. Yakushiji menyimpulkan pikirannya tidak berada di dunia ini. Ia berhalusinasi, tubuhnya gemetar hebat. Yakushiji mengerutkan dahinya tidak percaya, kemudian menggertakkan giginya.

Tiba-tiba, pria itu merasakan Naoto berhenti meronta. Pergelangan tangannya melemas dalam genggaman Yakushiji, kedua kelopak matanya menutup.

Yakushiji dibakar perasaan panik. "Naoto-sama! Naoto-sama...!" Yakushiji mengguncang tubuh lemas itu, tetapi Naoto tidak lagi membuka matanya.

* * *

"Pilihanmu payah, Yuuji."

Seta Yuuji sulit memercayai pendengarannya. "Baiklah, jadi kau tahu tempat yang lebih baik untuk kita tinggal? Bagaimana dengan apartemen?" Yuuji mengucapkannya dengan nada menantang pada istrinya.

"_Apartemen_? Tentu saja kita akan memiliki rumah sendiri di sini!" Istrinya menggeleng-gelengkan kepala, kemudian menolehkan kepalanya pada sang putra yang berkali-kali menguap lebar dan bosan mendengar perdebatan mereka. "Sou-chan, Sayang, bukankah menurutmu lebih baik kalau kita memiliki rumah sendiri di sini?"

"...Terserah..." Souji mengangkat bahu dengan malas. "Ide tinggal di apartemen itu bukan sesuatu yang buruk. Kita selalu memiliki rumah sendiri... aku ingin coba tinggal di apartemen..." Souji akhirnya berpendapat ketika ia menerima pandangan tajam dan menusuk dari ibunya.

Sang ibu mendesah, kemudian menoleh kembali pada suaminya. "Jika Sou-chan mengatakan demikian... kita cari apartemen yang bagus di sini."

"...Kau mudah sekali dipengaruhi anak kita, ya." Yuuji menghela napas, "Sedangkan setiap pendapatku kautentang begitu saja."

"Jika kau yang mengatakannya, Yuuji... terkadang sesuatu itu terdengar tidak masuk akal." Istrinya membalas sengit.

Souji kembali menguap dan kedua matanya mulai berair. Kedua ujung sayap sepasang _turtledoves_ yang diterimanya dari penjaga toko menyembul keluar dari saku celana panjangnya. Ia telah berjanji akan menjaga hadiah itu baik-baik... walaupun mungkin tidak akan ada yang menerima salah satu dari _turtledoves _itu darinya.

* * *

Peristiwa itu seperti diputar kembali di dalam otaknya. Setiap detail, setiap ekspresi... setiap suara.

Segalanya kembali menyentuh indranya... walaupun ia tidak sungguh-sungguh merasakan sakit, tetapi tangan-tangan itu serasa menarik-narik tubuhnya. Dan sama seperti waktu itu, Naoto tidak dapat menggapai mereka.

Ia melihat ayah dan ibunya. Mereka duduk di sebelah kiri dan kanannya. Sang ibu menggenggam tangan Naoto dengan lembut di sebelah kanannya, dan sang ayah menggenggam tangan sang gadis kecil dengan kuat dan penuh penjagaan di sebelah kirinya. Naoto mengingat senyum mereka... seakan-akan mengisyaratkan bahwa gadis kecil itu aman bersama mereka, dan mereka tidak akan meninggalkan Naoto.

Mereka duduk dalam diam di kursi taksi yang mereka tumpangi. Naoto kecil... waktu itu berusia lima tahun lebih beberapa bulan, mulai merasa kelopak matanya berat dan ia menguap kecil. Sang ibu menarik Naoto sedikit lebih dekat dengannya, membiarkan putri kecilnya bersandar pada tubuhnya dan beristirahat. Tangan ayahnya yang lebih kasar dan kuat membelai lembut setiap helaian rambut putri kecilnya... dan Naoto menikmati setiap momen itu.

Namun momen itu sama sekali tidak bertahan lama. Perasaan tenang dan nyaman yang dinikmati sang gadis kecil terjungkir balik oleh sebuah peluru.

Peluru itu dihempaskan ke arah sopir taksi, menembus kaca mobil hingga pecah berkeping-keping. Kepingan kaca itu melukai tubuh sang pengemudi, dan peluru yang ditembakkan berhasil melubangi pelipis pria itu.

Rasa kantuk hilang saat itu juga, dan Naoto hanya bisa menjerit ketakutan. Taksi yang masih melaju kehilangan kendalinya, ketika peluru kedua ditembakkan dan memecahkan kaca mobil bagian belakang, tepat di samping ayahnya. Sang ayah refleks melindungi putrinya dan mendekap tubuh Naoto kuat-kuat sementara taksi melaju tak tentu arah. Peluru itu tidak berhasil mengenai salah seorang pun dari mereka, tetapi pecahan kacanya menusuk punggung sang ayah.

Setelah itu, segalanya berjalan begitu cepat.

Taksi itu menabrak tiang. Orang-orang berpakaian hitam itu berdatangan ke arah mereka. Ibunya mati tertembak oleh tiga peluru yang menghujam tubuhnya, sedangkan sang ayah masih berusaha melindunginya. Naoto hanya mampu menangis, memeluk erat tubuh ibunya yang tidak lagi bernyawa. Dan tubuh kedua jatuh di dekatnya. Sang ayah juga terbunuh oleh peluru dari orang-orang itu.

Kemudian para pembunuh misterius itu berbicara dalam bahasa yang tidak dimengerti Naoto ketika mereka melihat dirinya—anak kecil tak berdaya yang menangis dan gemetar ketakutan di antara mayat-mayat itu. Naoto mendekap tangan lemas ayahnya ketika tangan-tangan mereka mulai menarik tubuh mungilnya dengan kasar keluar dari mobil. Gadis kecil itu menjerit dan menangis, memanggil-manggil ayah dan ibunya dengan putus asa. Tangan kecilnya berusaha menggapai mereka, tetapi pria-pria itu menariknya lebih jauh.

Jeritan Naoto teredam ketika secarik kain digunakan untuk menyumpal mulutnya, kemudian mereka melempar gadis kecil itu ke dalam mobil hitam. Beberapa pria menahan pergelangan tangan gadis kecil itu dan pria yang lain masih berdiri di depan taksi tersebut.

Kemudian Naoto melihat keseluruhan kejadian itu dengan mata kepalanya sendiri. Mereka menyiram taksi itu dengan bensin dan membakarnya hingga timbul ledakan, dengan tubuh sopir taksi dan kedua orangtuanya di dalam.

Setelah mereka membakar habis ayah dan ibunya, mereka berlari cepat memasuki mobil dan mengendarai mobil hitam itu—dengan Naoto di dalamnya, sangat cepat dan segera meninggalkan lokasi kejadian. Naoto meronta sekuat yang ia bisa, hatinya serasa ditusuk ribuan jarum. Kemudian ia melihat salah seorang dari mereka meraih seutas tali dan hendak mengikat kedua pergelangan tangan kecilnya.

Namun tidak lama kemudian semuanya gelap. Hanya ada keheningan yang lama dan seakan-akan tiada akhir. Naoto tidak merasakan apa-apa atau mengingat kejadian apa pun, bahkan saat kematian orangtuanya tidak menghantui pikiran gadis kecil itu sama sekali di tengah kegelapan. Ia kehilangan kesadarannya, merasakan tubuhnya hanya mengambang dalam kehampaan.

Momen-momen yang seakan tiada akhir itu akhirnya berlalu ketika ia membuka kelopak matanya yang terasa begitu berat, cahaya lampu yang redup seakan-akan menusuk bola matanya. Hal pertama yang ia lihat adalah langit-langit putih yang tidak dikenalinya. Dan hal kedua yang dilihatnya adalah kakek kandungnya, duduk di sampingnya sambil menggenggam tangan mungil gadis kecil itu erat. Naoto membutuhkan waktu beberapa lama untuk mempelajari situasi dan mengetahui di mana ia berada. Ia berada di rumah sakit... dengan tabung oksigen di sekitar mulut dan hidungnya, jarum infus menusuk satu lengannya.

Ketika ia kembali melihat kakeknya, tatapan sang kakek begitu lembut menyapunya... penuh kelegaan dan kasih sayang. Kemudian Naoto merasakan tangan sang kakek membelai lembut pipinya, dan mulutnya membisikkan kata-kata halus. Beberapa di antaranya adalah ucapan rasa syukur karena ia melihat cucunya kembali sadar, beberapa yang lain adalah kata-kata menenangkan yang ditujukan pada Naoto.

Naoto berhasil mengeluarkan suaranya—walaupun dengan susah payah—untuk menanyakan apa yang terjadi. Sang kakek tidak menjawab pertanyaannya, melainkan memintanya untuk beristirahat. Sang gadis kecil merasakan jari-jari kakeknya membelai halus rambutnya, dan hingga pada ujung rambut, Naoto menyadari bahwa rambutnya telah memanjang, mungkin nyaris menyentuh dadanya.

Hari itu Naoto mengetahui ia bukan lagi gadis kecil berusia lima tahun lebih beberapa bulan. Waktu itu pertengahan bulan Mei tahun 2001, dan usianya telah enam tahun lebih. Naoto telah melewatkan berbulan-bulan, juga hari ulang tahun keenamnya—nyaris satu tahun hidupnya dalam kegelapan.

* * *

"Nao-chan... Nao-chan..."

Gadis kecil itu membuka matanya pelan. Ia mengenali langit-langit kamar ini. Ia berada di hotel tempatnya menginap, dan kakeknya serta Yakushiji berdiri di dekat tempat tidurnya sambil menatapnya khawatir. Ia membuka mulutnya, dan suara itu keluar lebih mudah dibanding waktu pertama kali ia bangun di rumah sakit satu tahun lalu. "...Kakek..."

"...Ya." Sang kakek menjawab, kemudian memeluk tubuh Naoto erat, berusaha membuatnya merasa lebih nyaman. Naoto baru menyadari bahwa tubuhnya masih gemetar. "...Apa yang kaulihat? Kau mengalami mimpi buruk?" kakeknya bertanya lembut. Naoto menyadari bahwa ia—entah kapan—baru saja menangis. Ia memejamkan matanya dan air mata itu mengalir menyentuh pipi.

"...Aku melihat mereka membakar Papa... dan Mama." Naoto terisak kecil, "...D-dan me-mereka menarikku paksa—menjauhkan aku dari Papa dan Mama. A-aku tidak ingin lagi mengingat itu semua... dan aku se-sesungguhnya lega karena aku tidak mengingat kejadian setelah itu... apa yang kulihat selanjutnya adalah so-sosokmu, Kakek... a-aku terbangun di ru-rumah sakit..."

Naoto terisak semakin keras, kemudian kakeknya mengelus punggungnya berkali-kali, berusaha menenangkan dirinya. Itu adalah kejadian yang sungguh-sungguh menimpa Naoto dan kedua orangtuanya sekitar satu sampai dua tahun yang lalu. Masahiro mengetahui detail kejadiannya, tetapi ia memilih tidak mengingatkan cucunya akan peristiwa yang telah berhasil ia lupakan. Naoto telah cukup menderita dengan peristiwa yang mampu ia ingat.

Naoto berhasil berbicara di sela-sela isakannya, "...Ka-Kakek... apa aku mengalami mi-mimpi buruk...?"

"...Sebagian ya... sebagian tidak..." Kakeknya berpendapat ketika ia melepaskan pelukannya, "...Yakushiji menduga kau berhalusinasi."

Naoto menatapnya tidak percaya dengan mata yang masih tergenangi air, "...A-apa...?"

Sang kakek kemudian menatapnya serius, tetapi suaranya masih melembut, "Sebutkan sebisamu, Nao-chan... apa saja yang kaumakan dan minum hari ini?"

Naoto tampak berpikir sejenak. Air mata telah berhenti mengaliri pipinya. "...Um... pagi hari aku makan sebutir telur rebus dan minum susu yang tersedia di restoran hotel..." Naoto mengangkat satu tangannya untuk menghapus air mata yang tersisa, "...siang hari, Yakushiji-san memasakkan aku makanan."

"Makanan apa?" Masahiro bertanya, sedikit melirik Yakushiji.

"..._Ca-california roll_..." Naoto menjawab ragu, "...ma-maaf... aku yang menginginkannya."

Masahiro mengangkat alisnya, kemudian tersenyum, "Kakek tahu kau menyukainya, dan tidak ada yang salah dengan itu..." Masahiro berkata lembut, ia kemudian menoleh pada Yakushiji. "Bahan-bahan apa yang kaugunakan, dan di mana kau membelinya, Yakushiji?"

"Bahan-bahan biasa. Ketimun, _avocado_... kepiting imitasi... nasi dan _nori_. Saya membeli bahan-bahan itu di _supermarket_ terdekat." Kemudian Yakushiji menggeleng, "Naoto-sama terlihat baik-baik saja berjam-jam setelah ia memakannya. Selain susu yang diminumnya tadi pagi, setahu saya Naoto-sama hanya meminum air mineral hari ini."

"Bagaimana dengan makan malam?" Masahiro bertanya, dan mendapati cucunya menggeleng.

"Aku belum makan malam." Naoto menjawab jujur.

"Shirogane-sama, Anda menelepon kami sebelum kami sempat makan malam." Yakushiji menambahkan. Masahiro tampak berpikir.

"...Hanya itu?" tanya Masahiro, mencoba memastikan. Naoto terdiam sejenak.

"...A-aku... aku minum teh... Mr. Dallas yang membuatkannya." Naoto akhirnya mengaku. Ia sempat ragu sebelum mengatakan itu. Naoto ingin agar kakeknya tidak menaruh kecurigaan sedikit pun pada Harry. Ia pria yang baik... Naoto yakin akan hal itu.

Namun di luar harapan Naoto, kakeknya tampak mempertimbangkan hal itu. "...Teh?"

"...Aku merasa mual... di ruang autopsi itu. Dia menemaniku dan membuatkan aku secangkir teh." Naoto berusaha berbicara.

"Apa dia meminumnya juga?"

"Tidak... Mr. Dallas mengatakan bahwa ia tidak menyukai teh... ia suka kopi."

"Aku akan menghubungi Dallas." Masahiro tiba-tiba berkata. Naoto mulai merasa panik. Masahiro menyadari ekspresi cucunya, kemudian tersenyum. "Tidak... aku tidak menuduhnya apa pun, tapi aku harus memeriksa kebenarannya."

Naoto tidak menjawab apa-apa. Ia semakin meringkuk di ujung tempat tidur, tubuhnya gemetar. Yakushiji berjalan mendekatinya dan membelai lembut rambutnya, berusaha menenangkan Naoto. Sementara Masahiro telah meraih ponselnya.

"...Ya? Letnan Dallas, saya Detektif Shirogane Masahiro. Ada sesuatu yang ingin saya tanyakan pada Anda."

* * *

"...Teh?" Harry melebarkan kedua matanya. "Apa yang salah dengan teh?"

"Seharusnya tidak ada yang salah..." Masahiro mendesah. Ia telah kembali ke _OCME_ untuk melakukan sedikit pemeriksaan. Sementara Yakushiji menjaga Naoto yang tengah beristirahat dalam hotel. "Maaf, Letnan Dallas. Teh apa yang Anda berikan pada cucu saya?"

Harry mengangkat alisnya. "Teh celup. Sebenarnya, itu teh pemberian salah satu kenalan saya. Saya tidak menyukai teh... jadi memang belum pernah saya minum." Harry menjawab, "Saya yakin tidak ada yang salah dengan teh itu."

"Anda masih memilikinya? Apa sisa cangkir yang digunakan cucu saya barusan masih ada?"

"Ya... saya masih memiliki sebungkus lain dan cangkir barusan belum dibersihkan." Harry mengerutkan dahinya, "Masih ada sisa teh di dalam cangkir itu... dan yang ingin saya tanyakan, _apa _yang sebenarnya terjadi?" Harry tampak kebingungan karena Masahiro tiba-tiba menanyakan sesuatu tentang teh itu hingga kembali lagi kemari.

"Saya khawatir... saya harus memeriksa cangkir itu." Masahiro mendesah, tidak menjawab pertanyaan Harry. Masahiro langsung menoleh pada Katharine, yang sedari tadi menyaksikan mereka dengan kebingungan. "Katharine Dallas, saya meminta Anda untuk memeriksa cangkir juga teh itu. Kandungan apa yang ada di dalamnya."

Mulut Katharine menganga, kemudian akhirnya menoleh pada Harry, meminta penjelasan. Harry hanya membalas dengan mengangkat bahu. Katharine akhirnya mengangguk. "...Ba-baiklah."

Masahiro menghela napas. Pikirannya kembali beralih pada Naoto. Ia mengingat kembali percakapan dia dengan cucunya barusan. Masahiro telah menawarkan pada Naoto, apakah Naoto memutuskan untuk bergabung dalam menangani kasus ini atau kembali ke Jepang. Tidak membutuhkan waktu lebih dari tiga detik untuk Naoto menjawab bahwa ia memilih untuk ikut menyelidiki kasus.

Tentu saja, Masahiro merasa senang sekaligus khawatir akan keputusan cucunya. Naoto bisa saja terancam bahaya... seperti peristiwa dua tahun lalu, atau bahkan lebih parah. Tetapi Masahiro juga ingat bahwa cucunya telah jelas mengerti tentang segala konsekuensi dalam pekerjaan yang menjadi cita-citanya tersebut.

* * *

Naoto memandang langit-langit gelap kamar hotel. Matanya terasa berat dan ia mengantuk, tetapi pikirannya serasa terlalu penuh hingga ia sulit tidur. Yakushiji mungkin sudah tertidur di ranjang di sampingnya. Naoto mengangkat satu lengan dan meletakkannya di atas dahi. Ia merasa wajahnya panas dan kepalanya sakit. Mungkin karena ia habis menangis... berhalusinasi dan melihat mimpi buruk.

Tetapi Naoto tahu peristiwa itu—yang ia lihat melalui halusinasi ataupun mimpi buruknya bukan hanya sekadar mimpi. Naoto pernah menanyakan detail peristiwa itu, tetapi kakeknya sama sekali tidak ingin menjawab.

Sekitar dua minggu setelah ia sadar dari koma, Naoto akhirnya memutuskan untuk memotong rambutnya yang telah memanjang, kembali seperti sekarang ini. Suster yang merawatnya telah memuji rambut Naoto, mengatakan Naoto terkesan lebih manis dan feminin dibanding saat mereka melihat Naoto pertama kali masuk rumah sakit.

Tetapi pujian itu justru membuat Naoto merasa lebih lemah. Dan ia berhasil mengejutkan perawatnya dengan meminta gunting dan memotong sendiri rambutnya. Potongan pertamanya berantakan, kemudian dirapikan oleh suster perawatnya dengan kesabaran penuh. Naoto tidak dapat mengungkapkan betapa ia berterima kasih kepada orang-orang yang telah merawat dan menjaganya selama ia tidak sadarkan diri.

Kemudian gadis kecil itu memejamkan matanya. Ia benar-benar mengantuk dan mengira ia akan terlelap tidak lama lagi, tetapi pikiran-pikiran akan peristiwa dan halusinasi itu menghantui otaknya. Ia mulai bergerak gelisah di bawah selimut.

"...Anda belum tidur, Naoto-sama?"

Suara Yakushiji mengejutkan gadis kecil itu. Naoto mengira Yakushiji telah tertidur di sampingnya. Gadis kecil itu menjawab parau. "Aku tidak bisa tidur."

"Apa pikiran tentang peristiwa itu mengganggu Anda?"

Naoto meringis. Yakushiji terkadang seperti mampu membaca pikirannya. Gadis kecil itu kemudian berbalik ke arah Yakushiji, walaupun ia tidak dapat melihat wajah sang sekretaris dalam kegelapan. Naoto memutar otaknya sejenak, kemudian ia menelan ludah. "Ya-Yakushiji-san... bolehkah aku menanyakan sesuatu padamu?"

"Ya?"

"Maukah kau menceritakan padaku apa yang terjadi setelah... mereka membunuh Papa dan Mama? Setelah mereka membawaku bersama dengan mereka... atau sebelum aku masuk rumah sakit dalam keadaan koma...? Kapan pun itu, maukah kau menceritakannya sedikit padaku?"

Hening menyelimuti kamar hotel itu. Naoto masih menunggu jawabannya, jari-jarinya bergerak-gerak cemas di balik selimut. Setelah momen-momen keheningan yang terasa begitu lama, ia akhirnya mendengar suara pelan Yakushiji.

"...Maaf, Naoto-sama."

Naoto tersenyum pahit. "Tidak apa-apa. Masa lalu yang terburuk tidak akan menjatuhkanku. Sebaliknya, itu akan membuatku lebih kuat. Kau tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan aku, Yakushiji-san. Maukah kau bercerita?"

Hening kembali menguasai atmosfer. Dan Yakushiji kembali menjawab.

"...Maaf, saya tidak mau."

Sang gadis kecil memejamkan mata dan menarik selimut lebih menutupi tubuhnya. Ia berbisik pelan, "Baiklah..." Naoto merasakan setitik air pada ujung matanya, "...baiklah."

* * *

"Nah, Detektif Shirogane..." Katharine berusaha berbicara tenang, "kami telah menyelidiki dua cairan yang diambil oleh cucu Anda. Yang pertama adalah darah, diketahui golongan AB+, tidak sesuai dengan darah korban. Cairan kedua kami kenali sebagai bensin."

Masahiro mengangguk berterima kasih. Naoto telah melakukan tugasnya dengan cukup baik, setidaknya gadis kecil itu berhasil menemukan tetesan darah tersembunyi yang bukan milik korban. "Bagaimana dengan teh dan cangkir itu?"

Sekilas, Katharine terlihat gelisah. Ia menyempatkan diri melirik Harry. Ia belum memberitahu hasil apa pun pada sepupunya itu. Dan di ruangan itu tidak hanya ada Harry dan Masahiro. Sersan Jack Shaw juga berdiri di dalam, bersama _Chief _mereka. Wanita itu akhirnya berhasil mengeluarkan suaranya, yang terdengar gugup dan enggan.

"Kami melaporkan... bahwa kami mendeteksi sesuatu yang... _tidak biasa_ dalam teh yang disediakan Harry—Letnan Dallas untuk cucu Detektif Shirogane. Teh yang diakui digunakan Letnan Dallas untuk diberikan pada gadis kecil itu tidak memiliki keanehan apa pun. Itu adalah teh _chamomile_, harganya cukup mahal dan diramu cukup baik dalam kemasan. Letnan Dallas memang menggunakan teh itu, tetapi ada zat tambahan dalam teh di cangkir itu dibanding dengan kemasan aslinya. Kami mendeteksi _hallucinogen_... dan _Psilocin_, zat yang terdapat dalam jamur _Psilocybe_." Katharine menjelaskan dengan ragu.

Hening menyelimuti ruangan itu, dan Katharine menyadari mereka masih menunggu penjelasan lebih lanjut.

Katharine mendesah cemas sebelum berkata, "_Psilocybe _dikenal juga sebagai _magic mushroom. Well, _saya bukan ahli jamur, tetapi setahu saya jamur itu mampu memberikan efek yang berbeda-beda pada siapa yang mengonsumsinya. Halusinasi adalah sa-salah satunya." Katharine sempat tergagap ketika menyebutkan itu.

"...Kau bercanda..." ia mendengar Harry bergumam pelan, memandangnya meminta penjelasan lebih, tetapi Katharine hanya mampu menggeleng.

"...Maaf, Harry." Katharine berbisik pelan.

Harry terdiam. Ia tampak kebingungan. "Sa-saya tidak tahu apa-apa tentang jamur itu. Saya hanya menyeduh teh yang sudah ada, tidak memasukkan apa pun." Harry berhasil berbicara. "Sungguh. _Chief_, dengarlah, saya tahu tidak ada orang lain di ruangan itu kecuali saya dan Naoto. Tapi saya sama sekali tidak—"

"Letnan Harry Dallas," _Chief _itu memandangnya tajam, "simpan penjelasanmu itu di ruang interogasi."

* * *

"Bagaimana dengan ini?" tanya Seta Yuuji dengan nada menantang. "Tempat ini kelihatan cukup nyaman..."

Keluarga Seta telah berdiri di depan sebuah apartemen. Mereka telah membicarakan harga untuk tinggal dan melihat-lihat apartemen tersebut. Sang ibu mempertimbangkan apartemen itu dengan hati-hati. "Ini bagus... bagaimana, Sou-chan? Kau ingin tinggal di sini?"

"Tidak masalah." Souji mengangkat bahu. Bocah lelaki itu kemudian memperhatikan gedung apartemen yang cukup tinggi itu... kira-kira dua puluh lantai. "Tidak terlalu mewah, tetapi tempat yang nyaman..." anak laki-laki itu akhirnya tersenyum. "Aku akan melihat-lihat sekitar apartemen ini."

"Jangan jauh-jauh, Sou-chan." Sang ibu memperingatkan, kemudian kembali berdiskusi dengan ayahnya tentang berbagai hal berkenaan dengan kehidupan mereka nantinya.

Souji berjalan mengelilingi sekitar apartemen itu. Di dekat apartemen ada sebuah taman yang kelihatan asri dan hijau—tempat yang bagus untuk bersantai-santai di siang hari. Taman itu terletak tidak jauh dari apartemen, hanya dipisahkan beberapa meter saja.

Souji berjalan mengitari apartemen, menikmati semilir angin dan melihat-lihat sekitar. Jalanan di sekitar apartemen itu cukup sepi pada malam hari, walaupun masih ada beberapa orang yang berjalan melintas. Souji mungkin akan menikmati angin malam lewat balkon kamar apartemen barunya.

Pemuda itu berjalan perlahan-lahan tanpa melepaskan pandangannya dari bangunan itu. Tetapi tiba-tiba Souji dikejutkan oleh sesuatu. Diiringi suara jeritan wanita, ia melihat wajah seseorang, berada sangat dekat dengan wajahnya. Itu adalah wajah pria, tengah menangis dan depresi, dan wajah itu terbalik, melintas begitu cepat melewati dirinya.

Dan tubuh pemilik wajah itu membentur kuat tanah di dekat Souji. Darah terciprat pada wajah anak lelaki itu, yang putih pucat memandang mayat tersebut. Souji kemudian mendengar suara-suara orang yang berdiri di sekitarnya.

"Mayat...! Tolong! Ada lelaki yang melompat dari lantai tiga belas! Dia bunuh diri!"

* * *

**A/N:**

Ehm... halo :')

Saya tau chapter ini sungguh-sungguh gaje. Penuh pengulangan kata, etc etc. Well, mohon maaf kalo penjelasan di chapter ini gaje dan... nyotoy... Orz

Tapi... saya sungguh-sungguh berterima kasih buat yang bersedia membaca hingga di chapter ini :') saya harap Anda menikmatinya... eh ya, di luar segala kekurangannya. XD

Tentunya makasih . buat yang menyumbangkan reviewnya yang berharga dan membuat saya lebih bersemangat :'D makasih banyak buat **toganeshiro-chan, Shaneeta Chornichels, DCR, **dan **heylalaa **XDD

buat **DCR**: makasih reviewnya ;) eh ya... emang tema 'crime' agak jarang... tapi ga jarang" amat kok, kayaknya... eh? *gajelas* makasih banyak! Well, itu sama sekali ga 'sampah' seperti yang Anda bilang.. :'D saya ga mandang review Anda sebagai sampah... sama sekali ngga! malah bikin saya lebih semangat lagi ;)

Em... mind to **review**? Saya terima kritik, saran, komentar dan lain"nya yang sejenis dengan tangan terbuka :D

See ya at the next chap!

-**Snow Jou**


	4. Part I, Chapter 4: Second Glance

**Disclaimer: Persona 4 © ATLUS**

**Genre: Crime/Suspense/Friendship/Romance**

* * *

**AUSSAGEN**

**:-:**

**PART I, CHAPTER 4**

"_To forgive is to set a prisoner free and discover that the prisoner was you."—_Lewis B. Smedes

* * *

Seta Souji berdiri terpaku. Kedua orangtuanya telah berdiri di sampingnya, dan beberapa warga yang berlalu lalang juga saling berkumpul di lokasi kejadian. Beberapa polisi mulai berdatangan.

Tetapi Souji nyaris tidak menyadari kehebohan di sekitarnya. Perhatian sekaligus pusat pikirannya terpaku pada mayat pria yang diduga baru saja terjun dari lantai tiga belas di hadapannya. Bayangan wajah pria itu terus menghantui otak Souji. Depresi… ketakutan… penyesalan—seakan-akan ia menyesal telah menerjunkan dirinya.

"Minggir…" salah seorang polisi mendorong Souji lembut dan melewatinya. Wajah polisi itu kaku, mata kelabunya berkilat berbahaya, dan rambut merah gelapnya tertutupi topi polisi.

"_Sergeant _Jack Shaw." Salah seorang polisi lain memanggilnya. "Bagaimana menurut Anda?"

"Entah mengapa… saya agak ragu pria ini bunuh diri." Jack berkomentar serius, tatapan matanya sedingin es ketika ia melihat sosok pria itu.

Souji merasakan sensasi yang tidak menyenangkan mengelilingi tubuhnya. Seseorang baru saja bertatapan wajah dengannya selama sepersekian detik, kemudian orang itu _mati_.

"Sou-chan…" ia mendengar suara ibunya memanggil lembut, "…Kau yakin tidak apa-apa? Kau terlihat agak pucat…"

"Tidak apa-apa, Ibu…" Souji menjawab lemah. Ia mengangkat satu tangan dan kembali menyentuh wajahnya. Wajah itu telah dinodai darah dari pria itu, dan baru saja dibersihkan ibunya dengan sapu tangan. Tetapi Souji merasa wajahnya masih basah… seperti baru saja disiram darah.

…Dan perasaan itu sama sekali tidak menyenangkan.

"Angkut mayat ini."

Tiba-tiba Souji mendengar Sersan Jack Shaw memerintah orang-orang yang berpangkat lebih rendah. Ia tidak begitu memperhatikan pemeriksaan mereka. Pikirannya melayang-layang ke alam lain sejak tadi.

* * *

Sang surya menebarkan pesona, menggusur bulan, bintang, dan kegelapan yang melukis langit. Pagi telah merekah, kicauan burung menghias oksigen yang lahir dari hembusan napas tumbuhan hijau. Embun memburamkan kaca jendela, kristal-kristal es leleh oleh pesona penguasa langit.

Shirogane Naoto membuka pelan kedua butir safir peraknya. Kelopak matanya terasa terlalu berat hingga memaksa kedua kristal cantik itu kembali ditutup. Naoto mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali untuk memaksa kelopak mata itu melemahkan perlawanannya. Ketika sang gadis kecil mengerjap, setitik air mata bergulir menyapu lembut permukaan kulit wajahnya.

Udara dingin menusuk kulitnya, dan sang gadis kecil menarik selimut untuk lebih menutupi piyama dan tubuh mungilnya. Ia menggigil kedinginan, dan merapatkan kedua lengan dan kakinya dengan tubuh untuk memperoleh lebih banyak kehangatan.

"Naoto-sama, waktunya bangun." Suara Yakushiji terdengar.

"…D-dingin…" Naoto menjawab pelan dengan suaranya yang serak. Sinar matahari tiba-tiba menyambar kedua matanya lebih lagi hingga Naoto terpaksa memejamkan matanya erat. Sepertinya Yakushiji menyibak gorden keemasan itu untuk menerima sinar matahari pagi.

"Lebih baik Anda bangun dan bersiap, Naoto-sama. Kita akan turun untuk makan. Anda belum makan sejak kemarin malam, kan?"

"…Pukul berapa sekarang…?" Naoto berusaha menyingkirkan selimut hangat itu dari tubuhnya yang kedinginan.

"Tujuh pagi."

"Sebentar lagi…" Naoto kembali meringkuk. Ia mendengar Yakushiji mendesah pelan.

"Ayolah, Naoto-sama…"

Gadis kecil itu terdiam sejenak, kemudian bangkit perlahan dan membiarkan kedua telapak kakinya bersentuhan dengan lantai dingin. Tidak lama setelah ia bangun, gadis kecil itu bersin.

"Anda tidak apa-apa?" Yakushiji langsung datang menghampirinya dan menekan satu telapak tangan ke dahi sang gadis kecil itu untuk memeriksa panasnya. Sang sekretaris telah siap dengan pakaian lengkap dan kacamata hitam.

"Aku sehat, Yakushiji-san…" Naoto menjawab pelan. Yakushiji menurunkan tangannya dan mengangguk setuju.

"Syukurlah tubuh Anda tidak panas."

Sang gadis kecil memaksakan senyuman. Yakushiji segera berjalan menjauhinya dan sedikit merapikan dasi. "Mungkin Anda sebaiknya bergegas…"

"Apa yang akan kita lakukan hari ini?" Naoto bertanya.

"Ke tempat mana pun yang Anda inginkan, Naoto-sama. Saya siap mengantar."

"…Bagaimana denganmu?" Naoto bertanya penasaran.

"Saya?"

"Kau ingin ke mana? Aku akan ikut."

Yakushiji terdiam sesaat. "Maksud Anda, terserah kepada saya untuk memilih tempat tujuan kita hari ini?"

Sang gadis kecil mengangguk dan tersenyum lebar. "Aku juga ingin kau bersenang-senang."

Yakushiji tersenyum. "Baiklah…"

* * *

Souji menusuk _bacon _dan telur rebus dengan garpu, kemudian menyelipkan makanan itu ke dalam mulut. Bocah lelaki berbola mata perak itu menelan sarapannya dengan tidak berselera. Sosok pria yang jatuh dari gedung apartemen kemarin terus bermain-main dalam otaknya. Souji memperhatikan kamar apartemen tempatnya tinggal selama ia berada di New York. Pandangannya terpaku pada kaca jendela.

Ia berada di lantai yang sama dimana lelaki itu kemarin menjatuhkan dirinya.

Bocah lelaki itu meminum segelas air, setelah itu ia mendesah. Mengapa kedua orangtuanya memilih lantai tiga belas…? Kenapa harus _lantai tiga belas_?

"Sou-chan, kau tidak terlihat bersemangat…" suara ibunya memecah keheningan di antara mereka berdua. Hanya Souji dan ibunya yang berada di kamar tersebut pagi ini. Sang ayah telah pergi mengurus pekerjaan.

"…Sejak keberangkatan kita, aku memang tidak bersemangat, Ibu…" Souji menjawab lesu.

"Nah… Sou-chan, lupakan kejadian kemarin. Hal seperti itu terjadi setiap hari di berbagai belahan dunia. Kenyataan yang pahit, eh?" Sang ibu berusaha menghibur dirinya.

"Hm…" Souji bersuara pelan sambil mengangguk kecil. _'Tapi aku adalah orang terakhir yang dilihatnya sebelum ia mati. Dan tatapan mata pria itu sebelum ia menemui ajal… membuatku…' _Souji memejamkan mata sejenak, _'…membuatku takut…' _batinnya pelan.

"Sou-chan, Ibu harus membantu ayahmu bekerja. Kau bisa menjaga diri sendiri, bukan? Kau sudah besar." Ibunya tiba-tiba langsung berdiri dan meraih tas tangannya.

"Beres, Ibu…" Souji mendesah, mengangkat tangannya dan membentuk lingkaran dengan jari telunjuk dan jempolnya.

Sang Ibu tersenyum, "Kau boleh berjalan-jalan, asal jangan terlalu jauh."

"Hm…" Souji mengangguk-angguk sambil menelan telurnya. Sang Ibu kemudian berjalan keluar pintu apartemen dan menutupnya.

Dengan susah payah, Souji berhasil menghabiskan sarapannya, mencuci piring, dan merebahkan diri di sofa nyaman di apartemen mereka. Anak lelaki itu terus berpikir apa yang akan dilakukannya setelah ini. Ia membawa setumpuk buku-buku, baik yang bersifat pengetahuan maupun novel-novel klasik, tetapi tampaknya ia tidak berniat membuka atau membaca buku-buku itu sekarang.

Anak lelaki itu kemudian kembali berdiri dari sofanya. Ia memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan saja hari seharian ini, ke mana pun yang ia inginkan.

* * *

Tempat yang menarik hatinya sejak awal selalu saja sebuah toko buku. Souji memang menyukai buku-buku, dan keberadaannya di New York adalah kesempatan yang baik untuk mendapatkan buku-buku yang mungkin tidak akan ditemuinya di Jepang.

Toko buku yang berjarak hanya beberapa meter dari apartemennya itu tampak seperti sebuah toko buku tua. Rak-rak mereka terlihat tua dan sederhana, namun sangat terawat. Ketika Souji memasuki toko itu, aroma kayu dan kertas yang berpadu menyengat hidungnya.

Toko buku itu tidak ramai, dan hanya beberapa orang yang berjalan melihat-lihat, meskipun toko itu sesungguhnya cukup luas. Tentu saja, para pengunjung lain mungkin tertutupi oleh rak-rak yang cukup tinggi, dan Souji sendiri mengaku bahwa dirinya masih pendek (yang nanti, dengan segera setelah ia menjadi seorang 'pria' dan bukan 'bocah', ia harapkan tumbuh sedikit lebih tinggi dibanding pria kebanyakan).

Souji berjalan mengitari toko itu sambil mencari-cari rak dengan label tulisan _'Literature'_, dan berhenti ketika ia menemukan rak berisi buku-buku yang diinginkannya. Bocah lelaki itu akhirnya tersenyum kecil ketika ia meneliti karya-karya yang tersusun rapi berdasarkan nama pengarang.

Ia pernah mendengar sebagian besar karya Shakespeare, dan ia telah membaca beberapa karya Charles Dickens. Sedangkan Edgar Allan Poe selalu menarik minatnya dengan cerita-cerita pendek bersifat horor dan misteri yang ia tulis. Souji tidak begitu menyukai kisah-kisah romantis (mungkin karena ia anak laki-laki), maka Jane Austen berada di luar daftarnya. Ia belum tahu banyak tentang karya Mark Twain, atau Homer, atau—

"Permisi…"

—Sir Arthur Conan Doyle sepertinya menarik. Souji selalu tertarik dengan Sherlock Holmes, walaupun belum banyak kisah tentangnya yang ia baca. Anak lelaki itu kemudian mengangkat tangannya untuk meraih buku _Sherlock Holmes_ yang letaknya cukup tinggi itu (tapi syukurlah ia dapat meraihnya), dan mempelajari buku tersebut. Buku ini hanya tersisa satu.

"Ah—maaf, tapi buku itu—"

Judul buku itu '_The Casebook of Sherlock Holmes'_, sebuah buku berisi kumpulan cerita pendek. Dicetak dalam _hard cover _dan sisi tiap lembar kertas di dalamnya berwarna emas. _Cover _buku tersebut bergambar bayangan seorang pria berjas dan bertopi yang tampak berdiri di depan jalanan sepi dan suram yang hanya sedikit diterangi lampu jalanan dan hujan mengguyur tempatnya berpijak. Entah kenapa, ilustrasi itu membuat hati Souji sedikit pilu.

Souji kemudian membuka sedikit buku itu, merasakan tekstur kertasnya yang halus dan terasa nyaman di kulit jarinya. Harganya tentu cukup mahal, tetapi Souji tertarik untuk membelinya. Ketika anak lelaki itu tersenyum dan akhirnya mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling untuk mencari kasir, pandangannya langsung terpaku pada seorang gadis kecil yang tengah memandanginya seolah-olah Souji makhluk berkepala tiga.

Gadis kecil itu berambut biru gelap pendek dan memiliki mata berwarna selaras—hanya saja dengan sentuhan pesona perak. Tubuhnya mungil, lebih kecil dan pendek dibanding Souji. Anak lelaki itu menduga sang gadis kecil berusia sama dengannya atau lebih muda sekitar setahun.

"…Aku memanggilmu sedari tadi…" ucap gadis kecil itu pelan dalam bahasa inggris. Sang bocah lelaki akhirnya mengangkat alisnya.

"Ya…? Maaf karena aku tidak menyadari keberadaanmu." Souji balas berbahasa inggris, meskipun ia cukup yakin gadis kecil itu bukan orang Amerika. "Ada yang bisa kubantu?"

Gadis kecil itu terdiam cukup lama, hingga Souji khawatir apakah ia menggunakan kalimat bahasa inggris yang salah. Tetapi Souji dapat merasakan tatapan sang gadis kecil beralih pada buku yang dipegangnya. Gadis kecil itu menelan ludah, kemudian menarik napas. "Bisakah… kau…" sang gadis kecil mengangkat sedikit tangannya. Telunjuknya telah siap untuk dinaikkan.

"…Ya?"

Sang gadis kecil memejamkan mata sejenak dan dengan cepat beralih ke arah rak di depan mereka. Souji dapat melihat dari gerak mata sang gadis kecil bahwa ia sedang mencari-cari sesuatu di rak tersebut, hingga akhirnya gadis kecil itu tampak berkata dengan susah payah.

"Bisakah… kau ambilkan buku itu?"

Sang gadis kecil menunjuk sebuah buku berjudul _Vanity Fair_ karya William Makepeace Thackeray yang terletak di salah satu bagian rak atas yang cukup tinggi.

Ketika mendapati buku apa yang dimaksud sang gadis kecil, anak lelaki itu tersenyum. Dengan berjinjit, Souji berhasil meraih buku tebal dan cukup berat itu, kemudian menyerahkannya pada sang gadis kecil.

"Terima kasih…" gadis kecil itu berkata nyaris tanpa ekspresi ketika ia menerima buku itu dari Souji dan mendekap buku tebal itu dengan erat. Namun, pandangan mata sang gadis kecil masih terpaku pada buku yang dipegang Souji.

Anak lelaki itu tak kuasa membendung rasa penasarannya. "Ada lagi yang bisa kubantu?"

Seketika, wajah gadis kecil itu memerah, dan ia akhirnya menggeleng. "…Tidak. Terima kasih atas bantuanmu… um…" sang gadis kecil kembali melirik buku yang dipegang Souji, "Aku… permisi dulu…"

Sang gadis kecil itu berjalan meninggalkan Souji dengan buku _Vanity Fair _itu dalam dekapannya. Souji menggaruk kepalanya bingung, kemudian kembali beralih pada rak di depannya. Ada yang aneh dengan gadis kecil itu. Ia sedari tadi melirik buku yang dipegangnya.

…Apakah gadis kecil itu menginginkan buku _Sherlock Holmes _ini?

Dengan tubuh masih berhadapan dengan rak, kedua mata Souji diam-diam melirik sekitarnya. Dan benar saja, gadis kecil itu masih berdiri dengan jarak beberapa rak di dekat Souji, tengah memperhatikan anak lelaki itu dari kejauhan. Dan ketika pandangan Souji kembali bertemu dengannya, sang gadis kecil dengan panik dan tegang segera mengalihkan pandangannya ke rak buku di depannya.

—Yang menurut Souji bukan rak yang biasanya dikunjungi anak-anak. Rak itu berisi barisan buku-buku desain dan arsitektur, dan di sebelahnya lagi berdiri rak dengan buku-buku bertema filsafat yang sangat berat.

Souji tidak mampu menahan senyum kecilnya. Anak lelaki itu memutuskan untuk melakukan sedikit 'tes' untuk sang gadis kecil. Souji meletakkan buku itu kembali di tempatnya yang cukup tinggi tersebut, kemudian berjalan meninggalkan rak itu, berpura-pura tidak jadi membelinya. Souji kemudian berjalan ke rak lain yang terletak cukup jauh—namun masih dalam jarak pandangannya. Anak lelaki itu kemudian bersembunyi di balik rak tinggi sambil sesekali melirik sang gadis kecil.

Souji akhirnya melihat gadis kecil itu kembali berjalan ke rak berlabel _'Literature' _itu dan kepalanya menengadah ke buku _Sherlock Holmes _yang terletak cukup tinggi di atasnya itu. Sang gadis kecil meletakkan buku _Vanity Fair _yang didekapnya ke barisan rak di depannya dan berjinjit berusaha meraih buku _Sherlock Holmes _itu.

Sang anak lelaki berusaha menahan tawa sementara ia melihat sang gadis kecil berusaha meraih buku itu dengan susah payah, bahkan nyaris melompat. Namun Souji akhirnya merasa prihatin. Mempermainkan anak perempuan seperti itu sungguh bukan tindakan seorang _gentleman _kecil yang baik. Ia memutuskan untuk keluar dari 'tempat persembunyian'nya dan berjalan menghampiri sang gadis kecil.

"Ingin kubantu?" tawarnya dengan tulus dan tanpa ekspresi maupun nada suara yang menyiratkan ejekan.

Gadis kecil itu menoleh dengan wajah kemerahan. Souji tidak dapat menyangkal bahwa entah kenapa, ia merasa terhibur setiap kali melihat paras manis sang gadis kecil yang memerah karena rasa malu. Kenyataan ini membuat Souji berpikir apakah ia sesungguhnya anak lelaki yang berperasaan atau tidak.

"Um…" Gadis kecil itu tampak ragu, dan Souji dapat melihat ia tengah berpikir.

Anak lelaki itu mengangkat alisnya. "Kau ingin aku mengambilkanmu buku ini?" Souji menunjuk buku _Sherlock Holmes _yang baru saja ditinggalkannya di barisan atas rak.

Sang gadis kecil hanya mampu menganga, sementara wajahnya semakin memerah.

_Ha, kena kau._

Souji tersenyum puas, kemudian berjinjit dan berhasil meraih buku tersebut dan menyerahkannya pada sang gadis kecil. "Ini."

Gadis kecil itu memandangi buku itu lama, hingga akhirnya kedua tangan mungilnya meraih buku itu dari tangan Souji. "…Aku belum memintamu untuk mengambil buku ini…"

"Berarti kau memang akan mengambil buku ini, bukan? 'Belum', bukan 'tidak'." Souji menyengir dengan puas. Sang gadis kecil tampak menelan ludah.

Setelah jeda waktu beberapa lama, gadis kecil itu akhirnya memejamkan matanya. "Untukmu saja."

"Apa?" Souji tampak sedikit terkejut.

Gadis kecil itu menajamkan matanya pada Souji, "Kau menginginkan buku ini. Dan kau yang pertama kali mengambilnya, jadi untukmu saja."

"_Well_, aku tidak lagi menginginkannya."

"Benarkah?" Sang gadis kecil menaikkan alisnya dan pandangan matanya seakan terus menelusuri hingga jauh ke dalam pikiran Souji. "Sepertinya kau 'mengasihani' aku, jadi kau meninggalkan buku ini untukku."

"Tidak juga…" Souji mengangkat bahunya, tetapi setelah merasakan tatapan curiga sang gadis kecil, sang anak lelaki akhirnya memutuskan untuk sedikit mengaku, "Baiklah… ya, aku memang awalnya tertarik untuk membeli buku ini, tapi sekarang tidak lagi. Karena itu aku memutuskan memberikannya padamu saja." Cengiran Souji semakin melebar, "Kau tampak _sangat _menginginkannya."

Wajah gadis kecil itu merah padam. "T-tidak sampai seperti itu…!"

"Oh ya…?" Souji tersenyum.

Astaga… mengapa ia merasakan deburan rasa senang yang aneh?

"Kau sendiri—" sang gadis kecil mengeluarkan pendapatnya, "Kau mengerjaiku, ya?"

"Eh?"

"Kalau kau mengatakan bahwa kau memutuskan untuk memberikannya padaku…" gadis kecil itu menatap Souji dengan tajam, "mengapa kau _sengaja _meletakkan buku ini di tempat yang jelas-jelas tidak dapat kuraih?"

Souji tercengang selama beberapa detik. Pertanyaan gadis kecil ini tepat sasaran.

"_Well…_" bocah lelaki itu berpikir sejenak, "Memang di situlah tempatnya."

"Kalau kau memang ingin memberikannya padaku, kau bisa meletakkannya di tempat yang terjangkau." Gadis kecil itu berkeras, "Kau mempermainkan aku, ya?"

Sekarang Souji tidak dapat membedakan yang mana rona merah akibat malu dan yang mana rona merah akibat marah pada paras sang gadis kecil.

"Aku—" Souji menelan ludah, _'memang ingin mempermainkanmu sedikit…' _akunya dalam hati.

"Kau apa?"

"Hm…" Souji memandang ke langit-langit, "Habisnya kau…"

Sang gadis kecil mengangkat alisnya untuk menunggu jawaban.

"Kau…" anak lelaki itu memejam.

_Seorang pria sejati harus bersikap jujur. _Ayahnya pernah berpesan demikian.

"—Karena kau pendek."

Keheningan panjang yang tak nyaman serasa memenuhi daerah tempat mereka berpijak. Souji memutuskan untuk melanjutkan.

"Dan kau… yah… lucu saja. Aku ingin sedikit mengerjaimu… _well_… kau tampak sangat menginginkan buku itu, dan seharusnya kau jujur saja daripada hanya mencari-cari alasan…"

Mereka diam dalam keheningan canggung. Sekarang Souji tahu bahwa rona merah pada wajah gadis kecil itu menyiratkan malu yang berpadu dengan amarah.

Nah… Souji tahu ia mengatakan sesuatu yang _sangat _salah dan sensitif. Tapi setidaknya ia jujur.

"Maaf… Kau ingin aku jujur… kan? Baiklah, kau tidak pendek juga… tapi cukup—"

"Diam."

Suara gadis kecil itu terdengar tajam… menusuk… tersinggung… berbahaya.

"…Kau benar-benar tidak sopan." Gadis kecil itu menatap Souji dengan garang. "Kau berasal dari mana? Kau tidak beretika, ya? Kuharap kau lebih menggunakan otakmu,_ baka _(bodoh)."

"Apa…?" ekspresi Souji ikut mendingin. Sebagaimanapun Souji selalu bersikap jujur dan sebaik mungkin, ia tidak terima seorang asing—terutama seorang gadis kecil yang mungkin lebih muda darinya menyinggung dan menginjak harga dirinya.

"Perlu kuulangi sekali lagi? Apa pendengaranmu juga bermasalah?" Gadis kecil itu meletakkan buku yang Souji berikan padanya di atas barisan rak di samping mereka, dan memasukkan satu tangannya ke saku jaket musim dinginnya. Tatapannya menantang.

"Aku tidak terima kau berkata seperti itu." Souji menjawab dengan suara sedingin es.

"—_Dan _aku tidak terima seorang asing tak beretika sepertimu menyinggung dan mengejek fisikku."

"Aku tidak mengejekmu!" Souji mengelak.

"Kalau begitu _apa _maksud perkataanmu barusan?"

Gadis kecil ini mulai menyebalkan, Souji berpendapat.

"Dengar, _Miss…_" Souji nyaris terkekeh ketika memanggil sang gadis kecil demikian, "kau seharusnya berterima kasih karena aku sudah cukup _pengertian _dengan meninggalkan buku itu untukmu." Souji menajamkan tatapannya, "Jadi, kuharap kau bersikap sebagaimana seseorang yang berterima kasih. Ambil buku itu tanpa basa-basi lain selain kata 'terima kasih', lalu kita selesai."

Rona merah semakin mewarnai wajah gadis kecil itu, dan Souji tahu jelas bahwa itu adalah amarah. "Oh ya? Maaf ya… aku tidak menginginkannya…" ucap sang gadis kecil sambil meraih buku itu dan melemparkannya tepat di depan wajah anak lelaki itu.

Souji yang sempat meringis kesakitan berhasil mengangkat suaranya, "Jadi ini caramu berterima kasih?"

"Jadi _ini_ caramu membantu orang lain?" balas sang gadis kecil keras kepala.

"Kau—" sebelum Souji melanjutkan kalimatnya, sebuah suara menginterupsi mereka.

"_Guys."_

Kedua anak itu mengalihkan perhatian mereka ke samping, kemudian kepala mereka sama-sama menengadah ke atas. Seorang pria yang tampak cukup tua—namun tegas—dengan _name tag _yang menunjukkan bahwa ia adalah salah satu pegawai, menyunggingkan senyum _terlalu _manis.

"Anak-anak manis, kuharap kalian suka membaca _dan _tentunya sudah bisa membaca, bukan?" Pegawai itu tersenyum ramah—_agak _terlalu ramah.

"…Tentu saja." Sang gadis kecil akhirnya menjawab ragu. Souji memperhatikan perubahan sikap dan ekspresi gadis kecil itu yang secara tiba-tiba.

"Nah… kalian tentunya membaca tanda itu, bukan?" tanya sang pegawai sambil menunjuk sebuah papan persegi menggantung di bagian pintu masuk hingga tengah toko buku itu. Papan itu bertuliskan satu pesan: _'KEEP QUIET'._

"…" Kali ini, sang gadis kecil kehilangan kata-katanya. Wajahnya benar-benar tampak seperti warna kepiting rebus sekarang. Jelas sekali itu adalah rona merah akibat rasa malu yang tak terbendung.

"Aku punya tiga kata simpel untuk kalian yang tidak mau mematuhinya…" Pegawai itu berkata manis sambil meraih buku _Sherlock Holmes _di lantai yang baru saja dilemparkan sang gadis kecil ke arah Souji.

"…Ya…?" Souji akhirnya berhasil berbicara setelah menelan ludah.

Senyum manis pegawai pria itu hilang, diganti dengan tatapan dingin dan suaranya menggelegar tegas.

"_Get. Out. NOW._"

* * *

Shirogane Naoto tidak pernah merasa lebih dipermalukan daripada ini.

Ketika mereka berdua digiring keluar, Naoto dapat merasakan tatapan orang-orang di sekitar toko buku itu memandangi mereka. Bahkan Naoto sempat melihat Yakushiji memandanginya (dari balik kacamata hitamnya) dengan tidak percaya (terlihat dari mulutnya yang menganga lebar seperti orang bodoh).

Saat mereka akhirnya berdiri di depan toko itu—membatu dan layak dijadikan bahan tontonan—Naoto akhirnya berhasil menelan ludahnya dan mengeluarkan kata-kata tuduhan.

"…Semua ini gara-gara kau."

Anak lelaki berambut kelabu dan lancang itu akhirnya menolehkan kepala ke arahnya dan menatap Naoto dengan sorot mata yang menyiratkan ketidaksetujuan.

"Bukankah kau yang memulai semua ini?" Anak lelaki itu membantah, "Kalau saja kau hanya jadi anak baik-baik yang berterima kasih setelah menerima bantuan dan kemurahan hati orang lain, hal ini tidak akan terjadi."

"Jadi kau menyalahkan aku?" Naoto berkata tidak terima.

"Ya." Sang bocah lelaki menjawab tegas, mata peraknya serasa menusuk.

"…Aku tidak pernah dipermalukan seperti ini sepanjang hidupku." Naoto berkata kesal, namun tidak mampu menahan suhu panas yang kembali naik di wajahnya.

"Aku juga tidak. Bertemu denganmu sebentar saja sudah membuatku malu. Aku prihatin dengan keluargamu. Seberapa sering mereka menanggung malu karena sikapmu itu?" Bocah lelaki tersebut berkata pedas.

Jantung Naoto berdegup kencang akibat kemarahan yang nyaris meluap. "Kau senang menjelek-jelekkan orang lain?" sang gadis kecil bertanya, dan ia merasa hatinya tertusuk ribuan jarum ketika bocah lelaki asing ini menyinggung tentang keluarganya. "…Jangan…"

"Jangan apa?" Anak lelaki itu mengangkat alisnya dengan menyebalkan. Tetapi tiba-tiba saja hal itu tidak membuat Naoto kesal ataupun marah.

"…Jangan menyinggung keluargaku…" Naoto menjawab lemah, dan kedua matanya mulai terasa panas. Ia kembali teringat akan kedua orangtuanya, dan kakeknya, serta Yakushiji—orang-orang yang sering direpotkan dan bahkan… terbunuh karena dirinya juga. Bukan hanya menanggung malu seperti yang dikatakan bocah asing itu padanya, tetapi menanggung beban yang sangat berat.

Seketika, pandangan Naoto mulai buram oleh air mata yang tidak dikehendakinya. Ia tidak dapat melihat bocah lelaki itu dengan jelas sekarang, tetapi ia masih dapat mendengar suaranya.

"Eh… eeeh…? Tu-tunggu, kenapa kau tiba-tiba menangis?" suara anak lelaki itu terdengar panik, tidak lagi menyiratkan permusuhan, kekesalan, ataupun amarah.

"…Ti-tidak apa-apa…" Naoto berusaha berbicara dengan suaranya yang meninggi dan tercekat. Ia berusaha menghapus air matanya berkali-kali dengan lengan jaket musim dinginnya.

"Tunggu… astaga… aku tidak bermaksud sampai seperti ini…" suara anak lelaki itu terdengar tidak nyaman. Tidak lama kemudian, Naoto merasakan sapuan lembut dari kain halus pada kedua matanya. Sang gadis kecil membuka matanya dan melihat anak lelaki itu memandangnya khawatir, dengan saputangan pada genggamannya.

Sesuatu yang tidak diduga Naoto adalah senyuman kikuk anak lelaki itu. "Kau tidak apa-apa? Baiklah… aku minta maaf. Aku yang salah. Jangan menangis lagi."

Suaranya menghibur dan menenangkan. Pandangan Naoto lebih terfokus sekarang. Seketika, ia melupakan pertengkaran mereka, dan hanya rasa terima kasih yang memenuhinya terhadap anak lelaki asing itu.

"…Terima kasih," Naoto berhasil berkata, "dan maafkan aku. Aku juga salah…"

Naoto kemudian mendengar desahan napas anak lelaki itu, dan yang dihasilkannya adalah uap hangat yang keluar dari mulutnya dan menguar di udara. Sesaat, uap itu juga terasa menghangatkan kulit wajah sang gadis kecil.

"Jadi kita berdamai…?" anak lelaki itu tertawa canggung, "Sekali lagi, maafkan aku. Aku juga tidak begitu mengerti jalan pikiran anak perempuan. Tapi kalau aku membuatmu menangis, aku minta maaf… sungguh."

"Bukan kau." Naoto menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak apa-apa. Sebenarnya, kalau saja kau tidak menyinggungku tadi…" Naoto akhirnya ikut tersenyum dengan rona merah pada wajahnya, "kupikir sikapmu manis."

Anak lelaki itu tersenyum, dan Naoto juga dapat melihat rona merah samar pada wajahnya. Bocah itu kemudian merogoh saku celana panjangnya dan mengeluarkan sekotak kecil cokelat batangan. "Tadi aku membelinya untuk sekadar camilan di rumah…" anak lelaki itu mengaku, "tapi sebagai permintaan maafku, aku memberikan ini padamu."

Naoto tidak dapat menahan senyum. "Kau benar-benar tidak perlu melakukan ini…" ucapnya malu-malu, tetapi kemudian meraih cokelat itu dari tangan bocah lelaki itu, "tapi terima kasih. Maafkan aku juga… aku sembarang menilai sifatmu."

"Sama denganku. Aku berbicara tanpa berpikir…" senyuman bocah itu semakin melebar. "Oh… sepertinya lebih baik aku pulang sekarang…" anak lelaki itu berkata tiba-tiba. "Selamat tinggal."

Naoto balas tersenyum. "…Selamat tinggal."

Anak lelaki itu kemudian berlari meninggalkan Naoto sendirian di depan toko buku itu.

_Selamat tinggal_… bukan _'sampai bertemu lagi'_.

"…Naoto-sama?"

Gadis kecil itu terkesiap dan menoleh ke belakang, mendapati Yakushiji baru keluar dari toko dengan kantong kertas berisi buku yang dibelinya. "Maaf saya baru keluar sekarang. Apa yang terjadi barusan?" tanyanya dengan tidak nyaman.

Naoto merasa terlalu malu untuk menceritakannya, dan ia hanya mengaku sedikit. "Aku bertemu seseorang yang… unik. Itu saja."

Yakushiji mengangkat alisnya. "Unik?"

Sang gadis kecil tersenyum. "Sudahlah…" ucap Naoto pelan sambil menyimpan cokelat batangan itu di saku jaket musim dinginnya, kemudian memandang Yakushiji dengan sorot mata riang, "ayo kita pergi ke tempat lain lagi. Ke mana lagi kau ingin pergi, Yakushiji-san? Aku akan ikut."

"Anda _harus _ikut." Yakushiji tertawa kecil, kemudian berjalan ke arah mobil mereka. Yakushiji membukakan pintu mobil di samping kursi penumpang untuk Naoto.

* * *

"Detektif Shirogane!"

Katharine berlari ke arah Masahiro yang berjalan melintasi koridor _OCME_. Masahiro menghentikan langkahnya dan menghadap Katharine.

"Ada beberapa hal yang ingin saya sampaikan…" Katharine berbicara di sela-sela napasnya, kemudian menelan ludah. "Anda mengatakan bahwa cucu Anda berhalusinasi melihat kembali kenangan masa lalunya yang buruk?"

"Benar." Masahiro menjawab singkat, masih menunggu penjelasan dari Katharine.

"_Well, _menurut saya, Detektif… _Psilocybe _seharusnya tidak menimbulkan halusinasi yang demikian." Katharine mencoba membuka penjelasannya.

"Atas dasar apa pernyataan Anda ini?" Masahiro mengangkat alisnya.

"Halusinasi yang dialami cucu Anda terlalu jelas dan spesifik…" Katharine berkata ragu, "setahu saya… seharusnya halusinasi yang dilihatnya bersifat lebih '_abstrak_', jika Anda mengerti maksud saya."

Masahiro mengangguk. "Teruskan."

"Mungkin dia memiliki kenangan buruk, dan akibat suasana hatinya yang 'tidak tepat', ia melihat sesuatu yang mengerikan hingga menangis, bahkan pingsan. Cucu Anda sendiri tidak dapat membedakan apa yang dilihatnya seandainya ia berhalusinasi dengan apa yang dilihatnya di mimpi buruknya, bukan?"

"Saya sendiri juga telah berpikir mengenai hal ini, tetapi maksud tindakan saya bukanlah hal itu…" Masahiro tiba-tiba menyela, "saya ingin mengetahui _mengapa _ditemukan zat kimia yang demikian dalam teh yang disuguhkan Harry untuk cucu saya."

Katharine tampak berpikir, kemudian menelan ludah.

"Katharine," Masahiro sedikit melembutkan suaranya, "saya sendiri tidak ingin ada kejadian seperti ini. Tetapi yang saya harapkan adalah, Anda berusaha memihak Harry karena pria itu _memang_ tidak bersalah, dan bukan karena pria itu adalah sepupu dekat Anda."

Masahiro tidak lagi mengatakan apa-apa, begitu juga dengan Katharine. Kemudian sang detektif kembali berjalan membelakangi Katharine.

* * *

"_Ketika aku membalikkan tubuhku dan kembali melihat ke belakang… aku tahu semuanya hancur." _Pria itu tersenyum pahit, dan ia kelihatan sangat lelah.

Jack Shaw memperhatikan setiap ekspresi sang pria di layar televisi itu tanpa mengatakan apa-apa. Ia telah menonton rekaman video yang ia temukan di kamar apartemen tempat sang pria diduga bunuh diri itu berulang-ulang.

Pria di layar televisi itu mengangkat tangannya dan berusaha menghapus keringat pada wajahnya. _"Aku ingin mengatakan ini padamu, Jack—seandainya saja memang kau yang menonton video ini. Aku berpikir untuk bunuh diri. Aku tahu kau sahabat sekaligus sersan yang baik… jika kau mengetahui hal ini lebih cepat, kau akan dapat menolongku…" _pria itu menarik napas, _"tetapi seandainya kau menonton video ini setelah kau menemukan mayatku… sepertinya aku memang seharusnya membuang bayangan menyenangkan tentang aku bersama denganmu menonton video yang kubuat sendiri ini dan menertawakan segala hal bodoh yang kulontarkan."_

"Jika kau sadar bahwa tindakanmu itu bodoh, tetapi mengapa…?" Jack Shaw menarik napasnya, jantungnya berdegup keras.

"_Jack, ketika aku berbicara di depan kamera ini, aku masih berpikir dua kali. Apakah aku akan bunuh diri, atau tidak. Aku merasa telah kehilangan segalanya, Jack. Jadi apa yang harus kulakukan? Kuharap kau memberitahuku kalau kau menemukan ini lebih cepat. Oh ya… seperti apa pun keputusanku nanti, aku akan meninggalkan satu pesan yang mungkin penting…"_

Jack telah menonton ini berkali-kali, tetapi ia tidak akan mengulangnya atau mematikan video ini sebelum pria itu mengucapkan kalimat ini.

"_Seandainya kau mendapati aku telah mati… berarti aku memutuskan untuk bunuh diri pada tanggal 20 Desember 2002."_

Jack menekan tombol _pause_ pada _remote-_nya, dan kembali melirik kalender hari ini.

_December 18__th__, 2002._

* * *

**A/N:**

Salam buat semuanya! XDD

Saya tahu chapter ini penuh kekurangan dan untuk ketiga kalinya (dua yang sebelumnya ada di A/N fic saya yang laen) saya minta maaf atas keterlambatan dan karena meninggalkan fic ini cukup lama...

Eh... dan saya ga gitu yakin dengan chapter ini... soalnya sepertinya... yah... Naoto maupun Souji terkesan OOC :'D pokoknya... aaah saya ga yakin dan ingin memperbaiki tapi ga tau juga gimana :'D

Oke... daripada banyak cuap-cuap ga penting, saya ingin mengucapkan terima kasih untuk para pembaca dan _special thanks _buat yang udah menyumbangkan _review_ mereka: **Kuyo, Shieru9999, Dark Hayato Arisato, toganeshiro-chan **(sekarang **Togane Shiro**), **MelzZz, heylalaa, **dan **neraraaa-** XDD review reply ASAP~

Saya masih (seperti biasa) membutuhkan saran, kritik, serta komentar. Bagi yang bersedia, silahkan menyampaikan pertanyaan serta komentar dan lain-lainnya lewat _review_~ Terima kasih banyak XD

-**Snow Jou**


End file.
